The Pirate Prince
by The Delta 42
Summary: Severe AU. Link was orphaned at 3 months old and taken in by the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf. Fast-forward seventeen years later, a disagreement results in Link leaving and start sailing the seas as the captain of The Fierce Deity, a Pirate ship that is known for hunting down various Criminals and pirates alike, But the winds of destiny throw Link back to his family. Zelink
1. Chapter 1: Orphaned

**The Pirate Prince**

Severe AU. Link was orphaned at 3 months old and taken in by the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf. Fast-forward seventeen years later, a disagreement results in Link leaving and start sailing the seas as the captain of The Fierce Deity, a Pirate ship that is known for hunting down various Criminals. But when the winds of destiny throw Link back to his family.

 **Chapter 1: Orphaned**

Ganondorf look across the sand dune of the Gerudo desert atop his horse, his younger sister, Urbosa, rode behind him, the 12-year-old Gerudo girl sulking.

"I don't know why you're sulking, I think this is an ample opportunity for you to explore our home." Said Ganon, a massive grin on his face.

Urbosa scowled, "I'd much rather be with the Divine Beast, it's much more interesting than this."

"Yes, lest we forget the King of Hyrule's demands shall we." Scowled Ganon, he had no lost love for the King of Hyrule, while the Queen was polite and courteous, the King was rude and arrogant. Ganondorf remembered how the King had turned up one day, demanded to speak with him and then tried to make it seem that Ganondorf had grovelled at his feet. That was, until the Queen of Hyrule arrived. The pregnant woman had proceeded to calmly berate her husband in a tone that would've made shouting seem peaceful, Ganondorf snorted at the memory of how pale the King of Hyrule had gone.

It was then, the Queen had spoken of Ancient beasts that could fight, and possibly destroy, the Demon King of Evil, which they had done roughly two hundred years ago before they had to be abandoned. Ganondorf remember how the beast had originally been a Gerudo king, before he was defeated by the Hero of Time and the Seven Sages, the beasts quest and lust for power had turned him insane and transformed him into a monster, so much so that the Gerudo that had followed him abandoned him in favour of sealing him within a prison of the Beasts own making. But what the Queen had also told him had shocked Ganondorf to the core.

The Divine Beasts could also awaken the Colossi, ancient being with the power to destroy the world, created by one of the ancient Gods. The only proof that such creatures existed were the remains of cities that had been unearth below the surface of both the land and the Sea. It was rumoured that a couple of such creature were still around, sinking ships that dare to get to close to certain areas.

The Colossi, Ganondorf recalled, only answered to one being. The Chosen Hero, Hylia's Champion. Which made matters worse because if the Colossi were woken before the Hero was found, destruction would rain down upon the world.

"Nonnie!" Came Urbosa's voice, piercing through Ganondorf's thought like an arrow.

Ganondorf turned to face his sister, who was scowling at him.

"What?" Asked Ganondorf, frowning at how adorable his sister looks when she scowled.

"There's something over there." Pointed Urbosa, Ganondorf sighed, hoping it wasn't another Sand seal, those things had already taken many of the other Gerudo by storm, he hoped that they wouldn't take his sister as well.

What Urbosa was pointing at was something covered by the sand.

"Wait here." Said Ganondorf, dismounting his horse and drawing his Scimitar before approaching the object. What first got his attention was an arrow sticking out of the objects side, with some liquid staining that sand. Ganondorf nudged it with his foot, making it role over. Revealing a Hylian man wearing the garb of the King's Knights. Ganondorf frowned before looking around again and spotting another mound, this one at an odd angle, as if it were holding something. Ganondorf walked towards it before an ear-splitting cry erupted from the mound. Ganondorf rushed to it, noting that this one was the body of a woman, before spotting the bundle, Ganondorf looked closely at it.

"What do you think it is?" Said Urbosa, suddenly at Ganondorf's side.

Ganondorf jump at the sound of his sister's voice.

"I thought I told you to wait where you were." Said Ganondorf, annoyed.

"I waited, got bored and came to you." Said Urbosa, shrugging, "So, what is it?"

Ganondorf was quiet before turning to the source of the noise, which had gone from crying to whimpering. Ganondorf pulled a piece of cloth that covered the thing that was making that noise, what he saw surprised him greatly.

"A baby?!" Asked Urbosa, incredulous, "I thought it would be something interesting."

Ganondorf picked the baby up, gently cradling them in his arms, before noticing that it was two babies, not one.

"What are we going to do with them?" Asked Urbosa, looking at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was silent for a few moments before he spoke, "We take them back with us, we can send some scouts to bring the bodies back to the Fortress in the morning."

Urbosa looked as if she wanted to protest but kept her mouth shut, as while Ganondorf was her brother, he was also her King. Ganondorf walked back to his horse, Urbosa trailing behind him.

The journey back was filled with a tense silence, one that Ganon would've been able to cut with his Scimitars if he wanted.

"Out with it, Urbosa." Said Ganondorf, as the Fortress came into view.

"One of the children is a voe." Said Urbosa, the female child snuggling into her, "The only Voe that is allowed to be within the walls of the Gerudo Fortress and City can only be our King."

Ganondorf was quiet for a moment before looking at his sister.

"The King of Hyrule broke that law when he made his surprise visit last month." Said Ganondorf, "and the Law applies to voe who have been raised outside of the Valley, not to one who's been raised within."

"Who raise him, Ganon?" Asked Urbosa, "no one would want to take him in, even if you commanded them yourself."

Ganondorf looked back in front of himself, the Guard standing at the Gate opened the Gate for him and his Sister, Riju the Elder stood not far away, Nabooru standing next to the former chief of the Gerudo.

"You two were longer than you usually were," Said Riju, the over 200-year-old woman pointing a boney finger at the two, "And you've brought company."

Ganondorf and Urbosa dismounted from their horses, each cradling the infant close to them.

"Ganondorf found two infant children in the desert, Grandmother." Said Urbosa, looking at Riju, "A Vai and a Voe."

Riju tutted and walked towards them, "Let me see them."

Urbosa presented the girl to Riju, who checked her over before handing her back to Urbosa.

"Her name is Aryll, I'm surprised that you didn't check them over for any identification." Said Riju, before turning to Ganondorf and held her hands out for the boy.

Ganondorf handed the boy over to Riju, who looked at the baby's teary face and froze. In her arms, blond hair and blue eyes, with the marking of the Tri-force of courage on the back of his left hand, was the practical spitting image of Link. The young man who'd snuck into the City dressed as a woman, who she met when she was young and bonded with over their mutual love of puns and animals. The young man who defeated the great Calamity, who became her friend. The man who helped her place her feet on the ground when Hyrule was raised from the ashes and reached out for support. The man she had loved, despite herself. The man who'd been dead for near two hundred years.

"Grandmother, what is it?" Asked Urbosa, stepping forwards.

"T-the boy is perfectly healthy." Said Riju, her voice unsteady, "His name i-is Link."

Riju handed Link back to Ganondorf and quickly walked off, leaving Urbosa and Ganon with Nabooru.

Nabooru was quiet before looking at the two infants, Aryll was fast asleep and Link was awake, his eyes teary and wide. Nabooru walked over to Ganondorf and took Link from his arms and looked at him.

"He is still young." Said Nabooru, as Link slowly closed his eyes and slept, "too young to be without his mother."

Ganondorf was silent, watching Link sleep in Nabooru's arms, as if the place comforted him.

"How old do you think he is?" Asked Urbosa, Aryll slowly waking up and looking at the Gerudo woman.

"The healers would know, but we cannot be sure." Said Nabooru, adjusting the sleeping babe, "We still need to find them a family."

Ganondorf was silent, thinking on the two children.

"We don't need to." Said Ganondorf, looking at Link while the child slept in Nabooru's arms, "I will raise them."

 **A/N: Okay, first chapter down. TBH I'm not sure how it will turn out, as this is a make it up as I go along. It's going to feature characters from as many of the Zelda games as possible but mainly Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Breath of the Wild. (I'm currently playing Twilight Princess.) Review if you please, the next Chapter is going to feature Link when he's 17 years old and heading out to Sea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Calls

**The Pirate Prince**

 **Chapter 2: Adventure calls**

Link pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he walked around the port. He was searching for _Hylia's Might_ , he'd managed to gain a place aboard the ship as a Gunner, a person who operated the Canons aboard the ship.

Link recalled how he'd ended up here.

 _*/Flash Back/*_

 _The sand stung at Link's arms and face, Epona, his horse, pawed the ground where she was standing. A shadow covered Link, making the boy look up. His father stood in front of him, arms folded and face drawn up in a scowl._

 _"_ _I've just heard some rather interesting news." Said Ganondorf, "that your little expedition left three of our best Warriors dealing with severe sun burn and dehydration, and four others nearly dying."_

 _"_ _I didn't ask for them to follow me." Muttered Link, the others in the Valley had been giving him more than enough grief for the situation._

 _"_ _No, but as the Prince, you have a sworn duty to protect everyone in the Valley from invaders." Said Ganondorf, "But none of that matters because you keep running off, chasing fairy tales and myths."_

 _"_ _They're not myths, I know, I've seen them." Protested Link, clambering to his feet._

 _"_ _You were hallucinating from heat stroke." Snapped Ganondorf, glaring at the blonde, "There are time when I wonder if you are suitable of being the Prince."_

 _"_ _I never asked to be a Prince, I never wanted to be a Prince!" Exclaimed Link, "I never asked you to raise me!"_

 _"_ _Perhaps I should've left to in the desert and just returned with Aryll." Scowled Ganondorf, his glare darkening._

 _Link took a couple of deep breaths, "It would still be the same, she would be in my shoes right now."_

 _"_ _hardly, she is much more refined than you are and far more sensible." Snapped Ganondorf, "and most of all, she isn't a failure like you are."_

 _Link's blood froze and then boiled, "There are times that I with that you weren't my father."_

 _Ganondorf froze, Link took a few deep breaths before realising what he had said._

 _"_ _Get out." Said Ganondorf._

 _"_ _F-father-" Said Link, before Ganondorf struck him._

 _"_ _You are not my son." Growled Ganondorf, "Leave and don't think about coming back."_

 _Link look on as Ganondorf retreated into the Valley, the guards closing the gates behind him. Link started taking several deep breaths, before getting up and walking over to Epona, tear starting to cloud his vision. Link clambered atop of the Horse before guiding her into Hyrule field and heading to the nearest village._

 _*/Flash Back/*_

Link had to sell Epona to a pair of Brothers to make ends meet. Link had stumbled across a man named Rodrick, who was the Captain of a Hylian Naval Vessel, The _RHS Hylia's Might_. He had offered Link a job as a Gunner aboard the ship. Needless to say, Link took the offer and was now currently looking for Rodrick and _Hylia's Might_.

"Ahoy, new-comer!" Yelled a Voice from the ship to Link's left. Looking upwards, Link spotted Rodrick at the Stern of the Ship, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"I do my best to be a man of my word." Said Link, walking up the gang plank onto the ship.

"Aye, you're the first crewmember we've picked up so far." Said Rodrick, before looking down the ship, "Go to Alfonzo, he's the strange one swabbing the deck, next to the drunk."

Link looked down the ship, and near the bow there was this massive brute of a man with a mop and a bucket. Next to him was a scruffy man in a green coat holding a bottle of Rum.

"Alfonzo's the quarter-master, he's the one you need to report to." Said Rodrick, before turning to a Zora next to him.

Link trudged down the Ship to Alfonzo, just as the drunkard threw up onto the deck.

"That's it, you pathetic little wanker!" Yelled Alfonzo, his accent as thick as his muscles, as he grabbed the drunk by the lapels of his coat and hoisted him off his feet, "This is the Hyrule's Royal Navy, not some Pirate ship!" With those last word, Alfonzo threw the man overboard.

Link watched as the man plummeted to the water. Alfonzo turned around and spotted Link, before frowning and marching up to the blond.

"Alright, who are you?" demanded Alfonzo, looking Link up and down.

"Link, Rodrick said that I should come down to you." Said Link, making Alfonzo smile.

"Ah, have you ever been aboard a ship before, Link?" Asked Alfonzo, looking Link in the eyes.

"Yes, my father would take me across the seas to places Termina and Lorule." Said Link, looking down at the deck. Despite what Ganondorf had said, he would always be a father to Link.

"So nowhere near then?" Said Alfonzo, looking over the edge of the ship, at the man floating in the water.

"No, at least not for us, I grew up in the desert." Said Link, looking at Alfonzo quizzically.

"Ah, so your father met your mother and moved to where she was." Stated Alfonzo, still watching the man.

"Yeah, something like that." Said Link, confused at the pseudo interrogation, "Why?"

"Well, The Captain may have told you that you were to be a Gunner, but we were actually looking for a first mate." Said Alfonzo, looking back at Link.

"…. What?" Said Link, not noticing that Rodrick was behind him.

"Yes, sorry for lying to you, but everyone we'd asked before you had turned the offer down." Said Rodrick, looking down at Link.

Link contemplated running off the ship screaming and his arms waving above his head, but he decided against it and instead asked Rodrick a question.

"Are there any animals of this ship?" Asked Link, looking up at Rodrick.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

Nabooru sighed to herself, as yet another of Ganondorfs scouts returned without Link. She had actually held out hope that they would find Link, after the previous scout had returned with Epona. From what she had said, Epona was under the ownership of two brothers, Epona had been in appalling condition when she was returned to the Valley.

"Mother, has there been any news?" Asked Aryll, walking up behind the Gerudo woman.

"No, if there had, I would've told you." Sighed Nabooru, turning to face the young woman.

"Father's been burying himself in paperwork," Said Aryll, looking up at Nabooru, "he's beside himself with guilt."

"I know," Said Nabooru, looking at her daughters' face, "The night that Link left, one of the first things he did was rant and head back out to get Link."

"Did he?" Asked Aryll, catching her mothers' eyes.

"Yes, we all know that Link's life hasn't been easy for him," Said Nabooru, solemnly, "Being left in the desert with your dead birth parents, being shunned for most of his younger life by the other Gerudo, the whole incident with Princess Zelda, Riju's passing and being attacked by some members of the Yiga Clan."

"Which left him with a scar across his chest, and nearly killing him." Said Aryll, tears forming in her eyes, "a-and now, h-he doesn't think h-he has any family."

Nabooru pulled Aryll into a hug and looked up at the stars in the nights sky.

'Please, Link, be safe.' Thought Nabooru, hoping her son would return.

Meanwhile Urbosa stood atop Vah Nabooris, with four others. A Sheikh man, a Zora woman, a Goron male and a Rito Male.

"The hero's journey has begun." Said the Sheikh, looking up at the sky, "with the great beast to return and the Colossi to rise."

"The boy will be going through hell and back." Said the Zora, looking up at the stars.

'Please, be careful, Link' thought Urbosa 'We need you, Hyrule needs you.'

None of the gathered group noticed a giant stone statue at the entrance of the Spirit Temple look up at the group, her eyes a burning orange.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 done. Tell me what you think. I like to think that Link and Ganondorf would tend to butt heads and say things that they don't mean when they're angry, which would hurt the other.**


	3. Chapter 3: Might's Downfall

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Might's Downfall_**

The _Hylia's Might_ shook as another cannon ball collided with the Ship's side. Link pushed his cutlass against his opponents, throwing the man off balance, allowing Link to thrust his blade into his opponents' chest.

The ship took another hit, damaging the mast. Link looked up as the mast came crashing down onto the deck of the ship. Darunia, a Goron that had been part of the crew a little longer than Link, threw a damaged canon at a human man.

"Where's the Captain?" Bellowed Darunia, picking up the fallen mast and lobbing it at the attacking ship.

"Search me." Yelled Link, before turning to face another opponent, "HYAA!"

The ship suddenly shook, with, Link realised, an underwater explosion.

The ship went quiet, before Teba, a Rito that they'd picked up a couple months ago, was shot.

The surviving crew turned to look at Teba's killer, and found themselves staring at their own Captain.

"Rodrick?" Gasped Mikau, holding his side, "What are you doing?"

"Showing my colours." Said Rodrick, before pointing his pistol at the Zora, "Funny, how it's always the one you least expect to betray you, isn't it?"

Rodrick fired, tossed a shield at Mikau, making the shot ricochet into the deck.

"Ah, yes, Link," Said Rodrick, walking over to join the other attackers, "I'm going to give you a choice, come with me and live, or stay here and die."

Link placed his cutlass into his scabbard and slowly walked forwards, stopping a couple of meters away from Rodrick.

"You better pray that we never meet again," Said Link, his voice cold and sharp, "Because not even the Great Calamity would stop me from tearing your head from your shoulders."

Rodrick frowned, and sighed.

"Oh, so unwise, boy." Said Rodrick, picking up a lantern, "I believe what you say, but we aren't going to meet again, because, for that to happen, you'd need to be alive."

With those last words, Rodrick threw the lantern below deck. Where, Link understood, was where they kept the gun powder. Link and the other survivors watch as Rodrick and his 'friends' left before Link rushed to check the Gunpowder. To his relief, Link found that the Gunpowder was wet and, as such, didn't light.

Link looked around, noting the damage done to the ship.

"Prepare to abandon ship." Said Link, "I don't know how damaged the ship is but I know that she won't make it very far."

"Who put you in charge?" Demanded Darbus, another Goron.

"Oh, forgive me, what are your orders?" Said Link, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Darbus was quiet, before looking around him, "Never mind." Said Darbus, making all eyes switch back to Link.

"Well?" Asked Link, looking around, "That's an order, abandon ship, salvage whatever we can, anything that we can't get into the Long boats we can pick up when we have another ship."

Everyone scrambled to follow Link's orders, Alfonzo walking up behind Link.

"What can I do, Alfonzo?" Asked Link, making the human look at him Quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alfonzo, looking at Link, "You've done what you can, we can only follow you."

"I'm not a Captain, Alfonzo." Said Link, "I'm just a boy who grew up in a desert."

"And Nabooru would be proud of you." Said Alfonzo, making Link look at him, "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, nor have I told Nabooru."

"Why?" Asked Link, cocking his head slightly.

"I don't know how to write." Said Alfonzo, "I swear if you laugh, I'll knock you on your arse."

Linebeck, the drunk that threw up on Alfonzo's feet when Link first came aboard, walked up to the two.

"Everyone besides us are in the Longboats, Cap'n." Said Linebeck, his constantly drunk face now looking somewhat sober.

It took Link a moment to realise that Linebeck was talking to him.

"Right," Said Link, "uh, very good Mr. Linebeck."

Looking at the crew in the Longboats, Link felt a pang in his chest when he realised that only a quarter of the Crew remained.

Link climbed into a Longboat with Linebeck, Alfonzo and Darunia.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

Princess Zelda looked out over the Kingdom of Hyrule, searching for signs of the various delegations of the different species to arrive, The Sheikh were already at Hyrule Castle, The Rito were going to arrive tomorrow, The Gorons arrived late the previous night, the only ones left to arrive were the Zora and the Gerudo.

Zelda frowned at the thought of the Gerudo, when they first came, they had brought two children with them, two blond-haired Hylian's a year older than her. A girl and a boy. Zelda had treated them appallingly, going as far as to hit them. The girl had run off after Zelda had pushed them away the first time, the boy, however, didn't. Looking back, Zelda could see that she was acting horrifically towards them. It was shortly after that Zelda found that most of her 'friends' only wanted to be her friends because she was the Princess, nothing more. The next visit the boy had found Zelda again, no words were spoken, they just sat there in silence.

That became the norm over the next three visits, before the boy got bored and decided to throw sticks at a cucco. The result was him being attacked by said cucco, Zelda also found out that he was allergic to cuccos. The boy then told Zelda his name, Link.

Link didn't say much, he just preferred to stay silent when he was around her. Zelda knew that her father was planning something, the whispers of the courts tended to be heard amongst the servants.

Zelda was broken from her thoughts by her mother knocking on her door.

"Zelda, are you dressed?" Came the voice of Queen Hilda, making Zelda jump.

"Mother, it's the middle of the afternoon, why would I be undressed?" Questioned Zelda, making her mother enter the room.

"For the feast, tonight?" Hilda reminded her daughter, "Honestly, I swear, something I say to you go in one ear and out the other."

"Oh." Said Zelda, blushing with embarrassment, "I heard another ship was attacked."

"And where did you hear that?" Asked Hilda, pursing her lips.

"The messenger, the only thing I know is that it was one of the ships that Rodrick oversaw construction of before his death." Said Zelda, standing to her feet.

Hilda was quiet for a moment, before looking at her daughter.

"Yes, we had another ship attacked, _Hylia's Might_." Said Hilda, sitting on Zelda's bed and gestured her daughter to join her, "What made the attack more important was that she was attacked by one of our stolen vessels."

"Pirates have been stealing our ships?" asked Zelda, alarm in her voice.

"No, whoever these people are, they are not pirates." Said Hilda, her tone darkening, "Pirate have a code, these monsters just take what they want, killing anyone who stands in their way, even their own comrades."

"The Yiga Clan?" Asked Zelda, fear creeping into her.

"No, the majority of the Yiga dispersed when the Great Calamity was destroyed, reintegrating with the Sheikh, after going through trails beforehand of course." Said Hilda, before getting up, "The Gerudo are to arrive in an hour, best be getting ourselves ready, should we not?"

Zelda nodded, before looking out the window.

"Oh, and Zelda?" Said Hilda, heading out the door, "They say that Skyloft is going to be passing over soon, perhaps we'll see the first of the Colossi tonight."

Zelda grinned and called for Impa.

 ** _A/N: Right third Chapter done, I've already got the names of the Colossi down. They are;_**

 ** _The Great colossi Legend of Zelda: The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Crepusculum Colossi of Twilight – Giant Wolf Colossus_**

 ** _Skyloft Colossi of the skies – Giant Loftwing Colossus_**

 ** _Tempus Colossi of Time – Giant Horse Colossus_**

 ** _Ventus colossi of the Sea – Giant Sea Serpent Colossus_**

 ** _Spiritum Colossi of the Wild – Giant stone man colossus_**

 ** _Viribus Colossi of Death Mountainand the Gorons – Giant stone Goron colossus_**

 ** _Mare Colossi of the Zora – Giant stone Zora Colossus_** ** __**

 ** _Lacus Colossi of Lake Hylia – Giant stone fish colossus_**

 ** _Caelum Colossi of the Rito – Giant stone Rito colossus_**

 ** _Harenae Colossi of the Gerudo desert and the Gerudo – Giant stone woman_**

 ** _If you can guess which Colossi are easter eggs and what they're easter eggs to, I'll give you a shout out. I'm also considering doing another story that follows Link and Aryll as they're being raised by Ganondorf and Nabooru. Tell me what you want and I'll do my best to oblige._**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fierce Deity

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Fierce Deity_**

Link swirled his drink around in his glass. It'd been a month since the loss of _Hylia's Might_ and they still didn't have another ship. In that time Link and many other crew members had been back to _Hylia's Might_ and salvaged what they could, rupees, gold, various treasures. They also found that some of the crew members they'd thought dead were still alive. Ralis, a training doctor, who had been stabbed during the loss of _Hylia's Might_ , Teba, who was fortunate to be alive, Crash, a Goron who'd been hit with a cannon ball and Mira and Telma, a couple of Gerudo women, Telma being the ship's cook and Mira being a gunner.

Link quietly hummed to himself, before taking another sip of his drink.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Asked a female voice, Link turned to his left and came face to face with a Kokiri woman with green hair.

"…You're a Koriri." Said Link, after a short pause, "The Kokiri are extinct."

"I'll try not to feel insulted." Said the Woman, having to hold her glass in both her hands.

Link just stared at her, trying to figure out where she came from.

"It's rude to stare." Said the Kokiri.

"How come you're not in your forest with you friends?" Asked Link, deciding to go straight to the point.

"I was looking for one of my friends, but he's probably dead by now." Said the Kokiri, sadness evident on her face.

"Why would he be dead?" Asked Link, leaning backwards slightly.

"Because the last time I saw him was millennia ago, over ten thousand years, I think." Said the little lady.

"So, you are a Kokiri." Said Link, looking around her, "Where's your fairy?"

"How Rude!" Exclaimed a high-pitched voice, "You don't just ask anyone if they have a fairy!"

A little ball of green-blue light suddenly appeared in Link's face.

"Avin." Said the Kokiri, in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, Saria." Said the fairy, going back to just under the girls' ear.

"You're name's Saria, as in the Forest Sage?" Asked Link, excitement growing inside him, "the one that Vah Arisa is named after?"

Saria nodded, "You now know my name, so what's yours?"

"I'm Link, the commander of a betrayed crew and a near wreckage of a ship." Said Link, not noticing how Saria's eyes widened a fraction.

Link's attention was suddenly drawn to a Twili Woman with red hair. Saria followed Link's gaze and inwardly snorted, her friend, even after thousands of years of reincarnation was still easily distracted.

The Twili woman walked up to Link, making the Hylian stand up.

"I hear you're looking for a crew." Said the Woman, looking down at Link, as the Hylian only came up to her chin.

"I'm also looking for a ship." Said Link, leaning backwards to look her in the eye.

The woman laughed, "Cute, I'm Midna."

"Link." Responded Link, "I now know who to ask for when I come back with a ship."

The woman smiled mischievously and leant down so her mouth was next to Link's ear, "I'm not just looking for someone to command me, I'm also looking to travel." She then gave Link's ear a little bite, before sauntering off.

Link's face resembled that of a tomato before he excused himself ad walked outside. Link just continued to walk, thinking on what had just happened. Before he fell down a hole in the ground.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

"Presenting, the Patriarch of the Goron Tribe, Darus the XIV (fourteenth)." Bellowed the Doorman, as the Gorons entered the ball room.

King Henrik Ludicrous Hyrule tried not to grimace when he shook Darbus's hand.

Hilda gently sighed, Henrik was a vain arrogant man, a noble born from a lesser known family, if Hyrule hadn't just gone through a war then he wouldn't be her husband and father to Zelda.

"Presenting, the Chief of the Shiekah Tribe, Impaya." Yelled the Doorman, as the bodyguards to the royal line entered, normally there were on two or three in the castle at a time, but tonight there were near twenty. If the war hadn't taken place, then Zelda's father would've been part of said tribe, but on the wars final day he was ambushed, there wasn't enough of him left for a burial.

A Woman the same age as Hilda walked up to the Queen and grasped her hand, "It's been too long, sister."

Hilda smiled, as Impaya went to join her fellow Sheikah, not even giving Henrik the time of day.

"Presenting, King Kargok of the Twili." Proclaimed the Doorman. Roughly a hundred years ago, the Twili had returned to the realm of the light, the Mirror of Twilight deep within their home, which lead to another world.

"Presenting, Savara, Cheiftess of the Rito Clans." Shouted the doorman, as three Rito entered the ball room.

Zelda bit back a yawn and discreetly looked out the window, trying to catch a glimpse at the Colossi of the Skies circling over hear, sometimes joined by Vah Medoh.

"Presenting, His royal highness King Sidon Dorephan Zora, King of the Zora Domain." Exclaimed the Doorman, as an elderly Red Zora Male walked into the hall.

"Presenting, the Great Mido, boss of the Kokiri." Announce the Doorman, as a short humanoid with orange hair walked into the Hall. Many in the hall had belived that the Kokiri had gone extinct in the last few wars and the Great Calamity.

"Presenting, King Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo warriors, and his wife; Nabooru, Chief of the Gerudo warriors." Yelled the Doorman.

Zelda immediately perked up, where there were Gerudo, there was Aryll and where there was Aryll, there was Link. Zelda searched for the two blondes, spotting Aryll with Bunoora, Aryll's bodyguard and sister. Aryll was more of a philosopher than a warrior, with Link it was almost reversed, he was a cunning warrior, managing to bring the captain of her father's personal guard to his knees in a couple of the past tournaments.

Link was like Aryll in his studies, which was some form of miracle given how messy Link's hand-writing was, his only problem was that he craved adventure, which resulted in more than a couple arguments with both Ganondorf and Nabooru after he started chasing fairy tales.

Zelda continued to search for Link, but all of the Gerudo/Gerudo family had entered, with the doors slamming shut behind them. Ganondorf and Nabooru marched up to Hilda and Henrik.

"Your Majesty." Bowed Ganondorf, addressing Hilda, before turning to Henrik, "Worm."

"Filth." Sneered Henrik, "where's the other spawn you stole?"

Ganondorf growled slightly, before Nabooru placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't, he's not worth the stain on your blade." Said Nabooru, no showing any emotion.

With her parents occupied, Zelda snuck over to Aryll and Bunoora.

"Where's Link?" whispered Zelda, looking at Aryll.

"He and Dad had a fight, Link vanished afterwards, we haven't seen him since." Said Aryll, her eyes downcast.

Zelda's chest tightened and a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Said Zelda, hoping to placate Aryll.

Worry started to gnaw away at Zelda, the bond that Link and Ganondorf had was a strong one, so what had been said must've been heart breaking.

Zelda was interrupted from her thoughts by the roof of the ball room being torn out and Skyloft landing in the middle of the room. The Colossus took one look at Hilda before killing her and attacking everyone around it. No one noticed a cloaked figure slipping away.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

Link groaned before clutching his head. He lit a small fire in the palm of his hand before looking around and his jaw dropped.

He was on a ship.

An empty ship, no crew, no captain, nothing.

Link grinned before looking around and spotting six other ships, each of the same class but in their own stead, completely unique. Link felt as if his birthday had come early, which was ironic as it was the same day the _Might_ had be rendered derelict.

A rope fell down behind Link, and Alfonzo, Mikau and Darunia landed behind him.

"Captain, are you alright?" Asked Mikau, taking a step towards Link.

"Gentlemen, welcome home." Said Link, his eye alight like the stars.

 ** _A/N: Right, I should point something out, I've made up three more Divine Beasts, so Ruta, Medoh, Naboris and Rudania are still around, the three new ones are called Nadimis, Pamis and Arisa (Hylian, Sheikah and Kokiri respectively) The Kokiri are back, as are the Twili. I'm actually upset that no one tried to figure out which Colossi is a nod to which game._**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Escape_**

Vah Nadimis hit the ground as Skyloft dropped it from the sky. Impa pulled Zelda's hand, leading her and Aryll out of Castle Town. Various Guardians lay in pieces as the three Colossi tore through them, Vah Medoh hitting the grass of Hyrule Field as Syloft attempted to tear off the wings of the Divine Beast. Viribus crushed numerous houses, before being shot by Vah Naboris, sending the Colossus flying. Mare tore buildings apart searching for Zelda, before a mace collided with her face.

Impa looked up at what had saved them. One of the more recent Colossi, Spiritum, stood between Mare and the retreating group. Crepusculum launched itself at Skyloft, effectively knocking the other Colossi out of the sky, allowing Vah Medoh to escape with various civilians towards the mountains.

An explosion tore through Castle town, as Spiritum picked the three off the ground and ran, Crepusculum right behind him. Eventually the Colossi came to a stop and set the three down.

Zelda looked up at the two Colossi before stepping forwards.

"T-thank you for saving my life." Said Zelda, peering up at them.

"Honorem Nostrum (It is our honour)." Said Spiritum, placing his hand on his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're saying." Zelda stuttered.

Crepusculum bowed his head before saying "invenient eum, find Hylia's chosen (find him, find Hylia's chosen)."

The only word the three understood was Hylia's, meaning they were looking for someone/thing.

The two Colossi turned and left, leaving the three in silence. Zelda started shaking, prompting Impa to gently take the girl in her arms, holding her as she wept.

 ** _*/TPP/*/Eight Months Later/*_**

Link stretched, his shoulders and back popping as he did so.

"You really need to find someone to settle down with, Link." Said Midna, leaning back against the bed.

"And I will, once we've finished scouring the ocean." Said Link, pulling a shirt on over his head.

Midna sighed before slipping her clothes on.

"Link, you can't waste your life away, simply for revenge." Said Midna, "If you let it consume you, then you'll be without purpose once you've enacted it."

Link said nothing before grabbing his trousers and boots and pulling them on.

"Fine, we need to restock, and pick up some new crew members." Said Link, looking for his hat.

"Okay, how far is the Cove?" Asked Midna, pulling on her own boots.

The Cove was where Link found _The Fierce Deity_ and where _Hylia's Might_ had been moved to, the other ships in said Cove couldn't be removed, so they turned it into a small city where hundreds came to find work. Some of Link's previous crew members, such as Telma, had moved into said city, as had Darbus. One opening a bar and the other opening a Black smith.

"Clock town is closer, so we'll be heading there and then we go to the cove." Said Link, opening his chest and spotting his cutlass, "I was wondering where that went."

Midna stifled a giggle, Link had an entire room at the cove where he had swords hanging from the walls. Midna often joked that perhaps Link was compensating for something, despite knowing first hand that she was wrong.

Link walked out the door and onto the deck of the ship.

"Haul that rigging, lower the sails." Bellowed Alfonzo, while Linebeck poured over a map.

"Mr. Alfonzo, we're to be making port in Clock Town." Said Link as he strode up to Alfonzo.

"Aye Captain." Said Alfonzo, before turning to the Helmsman, "Hard to starboard, we're changing course."

The entire crew groaned as they set to shift the ships contents to allow them to turn around.

"Link…" Said Midna, as Clock Town came into view, "Why are there so many people here?"

Link followed Midna's gaze and came across the over packed streets to Clock Town.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Said Link, before turning to Alfonzo, "Ready the Long Boats, I don't want to take the risk of an ambush."

"Aye." Nodded Alfonzo, before ordering Dorin, a Sheikah man, to aid him.

"Because I'm not sure about you," Link Said to Midna, "but those look an awful lot like refugees."

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

Aryll shivered as a Terminan man eyed her like a piece of meat. Since the attack on Hyrule Castle, hundreds of people had fled the land, near all of them going to Termina. Impa was with Zelda, helping her blend in with her surroundings, while Aryll kept watch.

A rather obese man bumped into Aryll, before grabbing hold of her.

"You should watch where you're going." Sneered the man, before Impa walked up and glared at him.

"I suggest you move on." Said Impa, Zelda peering over her shoulder.

"How about you mind your own business, my lady and I was talking." Lied the man, prompting Impa to step closer to him, grip him by his gentlemen and yanked downwards. Hard.

The man let out a humorous pig like squeal, resulting in a bark like laugh to emanate from their left.

Aryll turned her gaze to the source of the noise and felt her breath catch in her throat. There, standing no less than four feet from her small group, was her brother. He had gained some scars and his eyes held a feral beast-like warrior gaze to them, but never the less, she recognised him.

"Markus, I thought you learnt from when Midna threw you into a tank of leeches." Said Link, a low angry growl barely audible through his laughter, "And I remember holding a pistol to your head with the promise to empty that hollow skull of yours if you ever turned up here again."

Impa quickly let the man go when she felt something warm hit her hand, her expression going from surprised, to confused to disgust. In which time, Markus had rushed off, leaving a small trail behind him.

"Thieving coward." Muttered Link, before turning to face the three, "I don't suppose you're looking for work, I could use someone like you to keep the crew in shape."

"That depends, where are you heading?" Questioned Impa, looking Link squarely in the eye.

"As of current, to the tavern to collect supplies, but you," Said Link, looking Impa up and down, "What's the protector to the Princess of Hyrule heading?"

"You know why." Snapped Impa, her hand slowly inching towards her sword.

"Well, for the sake of the argument, let's say I don't." Said Link, his hand crawling to his scabbard.

"The attack on Hyrule Castle left many without work, I'm looking to support myself, and my two friends." Said Impa, making Link look at Aryll and Zelda.

"Yes, the Princess of Hyrule and…" Link trailed off as soon as he caught sight of his sister, "….bollocks."

Then the ground shook as an old statue toppled over.

"Hoy, big brother." Said Aryll, crossing her arms, "Nice to see you alive."

Link could only swallow as he felt he blood vanish from his face.

 ** _A/N: I'm not going to lie, I thought I was going to slip in another Colossus attack but I felt this worked out better for the story, meaning that the first dungeon of the story could appear in the next couple of chapters. So Link meets Aryll again and fears for his life._**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Reunions_**

Midna crossed her arms as she silently counted the different crates. Talon hefted another crate and placed it with the others.

"There, eight crates of Lon-Lon Milk." Said Talon, proudly.

"There's seven." Said Midna, turning to look at Talon.

The old man turned and counted them and visibly deflated when he counted seven instead of eight.

"Forgive me, ma'am, I'll get the other crate." Said Talon, turning to get the last crate.

"No need." Said Midna, before turning to Alfonzo, "Get the last crate for him, he's worked hard enough."

Alfonzo nodded and grabbed the last crate and placed it with the others.

"Oh, T-thank you." Said Talon, "You needn't have done that."

Midna rolled her eyes, "Talon, you're nearly eighty years old, it's not healthy for someone of your age to constantly carry crates that have twenty-five full bottles of milk in them."

Talon chuckle slightly, "Malon tells me the same, if she were here, I'd have been put in a chair by now."

"Where is Malon?" Asked Midna, looking around for the red head.

"She's at the market looking for a Bull, seeing as the last one caught some disease and had to put down." Said Talon, frowning at how he had to get a full stock of cows in as all of his previous had gone the same way as the bull, "Ingo is tending to the new cows now and filling up as many bottles as possible."

The door suddenly flung open and Link rushed in and promptly hid behind Midna. How the scene unfolded was a surprise to everyone. A short, blonde haired girl entered the milk bar and spotted Link. Grabbing an empty glass she hurled it at Link, who ducked behind Midna again.

"A year and a half and all you say is 'Bollocks'!" Screamed the girl, prompting Alfonzo to try and restrain her. Try being the operative word, as the next anyone knew, Alfonzo was one the floor clutching is balls.

"Ex-girlfriend I presume?" Asked Midna, looking at Link, who was white as a sheet.

"Worse, she's my sister." Said Link, looking terrified.

Midna looked at the girl hurling glasses at the various people who tried to get between her and Link, Alfonzo still writhing on the floor in pain, while a Sheikah woman made her way up behind her. Looking at the girl, Midna could see a relation. Which brought one question to the front of her mind.

"What did you do?" Asked Midna, looking down at the cowering man that hid a courageous Captain.

"I wish I knew." Said Link, before a shoe hit him in the face.

"ARYLL!" Yelled the Sheikah Woman, finally restraining the girl.

Link got up off the floor holding his face, as blood ran from his nose, Talon quickly evicted any people who weren't part of the affected group. The Sheikah woman grabbed two chairs and placed them facing each other and made the girl, Aryll, sit on one of them. A third member to Aryll's party appeared, another blonde who had her hand holding onto a pendent shaped like the Tri-Force that hung from her neck.

Link then tried to slip out of the door, only to be stopped by the Sheikah woman grabbing hold of his ear. Midna idly wondered if the woman was Link's mother.

Link was then forced to sit on the chair opposite of his sister.

"Talk. Now." Said the Sheikah woman, folding her arms. Alfonzo hauled himself off the floor, his face riddled with pain. It was then Midna remembers that Alfonzo had been shot in the groin three months back, so the pain of having his jewels knocked would've been doubled by that still healing wound.

Aryll glared at her brother, who looked anywhere but Aryll.

"You left." Said Aryll, quietly.

The next moment, both of them had suddenly broken down and were hugging each other. Midna looked at the Sheikah woman and the other blonde. The Sheikah frowning and the Blonde having a look of pure confusion.

"Am I the only one who's lost right now?" Asked the Blonde, raising her hand slightly.

"No, Tetra, you're not." Said The Sheikah woman, who was still frowning.

Link and Aryll started babbling in what seemed to be Gerudo, which only lead to more confusion.

Everyone went quiet before Link wiped his eyes and said with a sudden accent that somehow suited him, "Midna, meet the newest crew members, Impa, Tetra and my sister."

"Well that wasn't at all weird." Said Tetra, the look of astonishment on her face.

Alfonzo looked sideways at Impa and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Said Impa, shaking his hand.

Midna narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised 'Tetra'. The girl was clutching hold of the Tri-Force Pendent and looking around nervously.

Link stopped catching up with his sister and turned to Impa, "You said Hyrule Castle had been attacked."

"It came out of nowhere, Three of the Colossi started rampaging." Said Impa, "From what I can tell, both the King and Queen are dead, and the Princess has been hidden away."

Link frowned, before leaning forwards, "There have been rumours of Ventus attacking passing ships, despite being the gentler of his kind."

Link's shirt started smoking, prompting him to pull it off, making a baby dragon fall out.

"Volga, we talked about this." Grumbled Link, not noticing that Tetra had a blush on her face.

"Link." Said the Dragon hatchling, starting to fly around the room.

"Volvagia, get down." Snapped Link, trying and failing to grab hold of the hatchling.

The hatchling giggled as Link tried to catch it, chanting his name over and over.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

The Black Knight stood next to the Dark One, while the latter glared down at the quivering man.

"I told you to not let the boy out of your sight." Said the Dark One, his voice echoing slightly in his helmet, "I thought you posing as that fool, Rodrick, would've given you time to gain his trust before bringing him to me."

"M-my liege, I offered him a choice, to come with me or to die, there is no way he's still alive." Said the man, his pale complexion shining with sweat.

"You know what to do." The Dark One said to the Black Knight.

The Black Knight was a possessed suit of Dark Nut Armour, which had been stolen from the Gerudo, some believed that it held the corpse of a dead Gerudo King. As the suit of armour raised its sword up, the pale man shouted.

"I know where to find him if he's still alive!" Exclaimed the man, quivering in fear.

"Go on..." Growled the Dark One, leaning forwards in his new throne. Hyrule Castle lit up with lightning.

"I-I know where I left him, if he's not there then he wouldn't be far." Pleaded the man, looking at the Dark One.

"And where did you leave him?" Asked the Dark One, lacing his gloved fingers together.

"J-just south of eastern peninsula, there's a small settlement a short way in land." Said the pale man, before the Dark One just waved his hand, causing the suit of armour to swing its blade down, embedding it in the man's head.

"The boy obviously lives." Said the Dark One, getting off of his throne, "He needs to be dead in order for Ganon to be truly revived."

The man was quiet for a moment before turning to the Black Knight, "Rebonok, haven't Two of the missing colossi been found?"

Rebonok was quiet before speaking, his voice colder than ice and completely lifeless, "Aye, Crepusculum and Spiritum."

"Those two were found months ago, what of Orbis and Praeteritum?" Demanded the Dark One, impatiently.

"They have eluded us, my liege." Reported Rebonok.

"How? One's a giant man with a hammer and another is a giant rabbit!" Bellowed The Dark One, his eyes glowing with rage.

"It is believed Orbis has fled to another land, and Praeteritum has retreated into the Sacred Realm." Said Rebonok.

"You're dismissed." Said the Dark One, after a few moments. After Rebonok had left, the Dark One turned and faced a woman chained up in the corner of the room, "Does it frighten you, my sweet, that the Dark Lord of all will be returning, or that the blood of the Goddess reborn and the Chosen Hero will be used to strengthen him?"

The woman was silent, staring at the floor, before the man lost his patience and grabbed her by the hair.

"Your master asked you a question, or do you want to be…broken again?" Sneered the man, as the tear filled eyed of Queen Hilda looked up at him.

 ** _A/N; Yes, I know, long time no update, but here it is. Two new colossi, Orbis and Praeteritum and Hilda is still alive, I didn't know this and I'm writing the damn thing._**


	7. Chapter 7: Link - Hallowed Cave

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 7: Link – Hallowed Cave_**

Link walked around the ship, with Impa, Aryll and 'Tetra' following him. Midna watched 'Tetra', as she was quickly glancing around her. Alfonzo stood to Midna's right.

"There's something strange about that girl." Said Alfonzo, as Link taught them how to secure the moorings for the ship. The small group disappeared below deck, before Alfonzo fully turned to face Midna, "I know the name Impa, apparently she's the personal guard and nanny to the Princess of Hyrule."

"So, what's she doing here?" Questioned Midna, as the group reappeared on deck, Link's smile was gone, replaced with a grim frown.

 **TPP**

"So, tell me what happened." Said Link, leaning against a support for the deck above.

"The annual summit was happening, all of the leaders of the tribes were there," Said Impa, folding her arms, "After everyone had arrived, the ceiling caved in and Skyloft landed in front of the King and Queen."

Link closed his eyes, as leant his head back onto the beam, "And then?"

"Then, Skyloft closed his jaws around the Queen, killing her." Said Impa, her voice wavering slightly.

Link sighed and looked at the group, "Was anything amiss with Skyloft?"

Everyone was quiet, before Zelda spoke up, "His eyes were red, not just his eyes, everywhere the light shined was red."

"So, he was possessed." Said Link, looking around him, "Did Mum and Dad make it?"

Aryll was quiet, shrugging wordlessly. Link sighed, before he threw a bottle of rum at a nearby wall. Aryll flinched at the sound, as Link stood with his back to the group.

"In the morning we'll reach the Cove," Said Link, not looking at them, "I'll speak to Telma, see if she can dig up if Mum and Dad made it back to the desert, I'll need to speak with the Mayor, if what possessed Skyloft has been around long enough to know how to, then maybe we've found Roderick's master."

The name caught Impa's attention, "What did you say?"

"Roderick, he was captain of Hylia's Might, turned on all of us as soon as he got the chance." Said Link, turning to look at Impa.

"That's not possible," Said Impa, shaking her head, "Roderick was killed before Hylia's Might finished contruction."

Link's face went slack, before he led the group out onto the deck, mulling over the latest information he had just received.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

The Fierce Deity sailed into the dock of the Cove, not far from the Cove was the forest that led into the Lost Wood and, by extension, The Kokiri and Korok forest. The Cove was an entire city made up of levels, the bottom level was the docks and ship yard, where the ships were kept, built, repaired and maintained. The second level was the homes of the dock and ship yard workers, which consisted mainly of humans, Hylians, Gorons and Zora. The third level was the inns, taverns, food and clothing shops and the occasional restaurant. On the forth level were the homes and schools, where the children that resided in the Cove could receive an education. The fifth level was the weapon shops, unfortunately some of the weapons were bought cheap, which resulted in a large number of problems. The sixth level consisted of various blacksmiths, which took the cheap weapons and reinforced them to ensure they would last longer. The seventh level was the law enforcement and labs, which consisted of some Sheikah. The eighth level was the Council house, which was the governing body of the Cove. The ninth level was the houses of the council members, which included the Mayor. The Tenth level, which was the surface, lead out on to the Forest and surrounding hills and cliffs, as well as any religious grounds for the residents of the cove. There was also a prison not far from the entrance, where people who had broken the law were kept, at least until they had sorted themselves out. There was also a number to shops so that passers-by could restock of supplies for their journey.

Link quickly departed from the ship, Aryll, Zelda and Impa following. As Link quickly ascended to the third level and knocked three times on a door that had a cat carved into it, the sign above the door read 'Telma's Inn'. Zelda suddenly sneezed, before a cat brushed up against her leg. Zelda let out another sneeze, before Link picked the cat up and knocked three times on the door again, harder this time.

Aryll heard a woman shouting in Gerudo, before the door swung open to reveal a woman Aryll hadn't seen in years.

"Nana Telma!" Cried Aryll, rushing towards the Gerudo and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's nice to see that at least one of you remembers me." Said Telma, wrapping an arm around Aryll, while giving Link a playful glare. Link suddenly became very interested in his boots.

"Now, why are you here?" Telma asked, "Especially with the Princess?"

"Impa will tell you inside, I need to speak with the mayor." Said Link, starting to head off to the ninth level.

"Do you really think that Dutour will listen to you?" Called Telma, as Link walked away.

"I doubt it." Yelled Link, as he reached a set of stairs, "But it's worth a shot."

Link began climbing, not realising that he was being followed.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

Link breathed heavily as he reached the ninth level, having ran the entire way, which was not a bright idea. Link quickly composed himself and knocked on a well-furnished door. A Rito opened the door, with a towel over his left wing. Link internally groaned, knowing that there was a rule on no waiting staff outside of restaurants, Inns and Taverns. Link knew because he made the rules, having founded the cove not long after finding it. Many of the people viewed Link as the head of state for the cove, while most of the council members viewed Dutour as the head of state.

Dutour was a vain and greedy man, he once willingly sent his own son to prison, because the accuser had offered Dutour nearly a million rupees. Dutour's son, Kafei, now worked on The Fierce Deity as a quarter master. Link quickly brushed past the Rito, ignoring the indignant look he received. Link threw the door to the dining room open, which made the council members jump. Link knew for a fact that a large number of them feared him, especially after how he dealt with a rapist that had snuck their way into the Cove. Only Bo, the head of the farming areas and Auru, the head of Philosophy didn't fear Link, because they didn't have reason to. Link noted that the Council still consisted of many Hylians, which made Link's blood boil.

"We need to talk." Growled Link, tossing a knife into the table. The knife was from a man who attacked Link before he and the crew had gone to Termina to restock, "That is a knife from one of your lackeys, Dutour."

Dutour, a pathetic looking man, sneered, "And?"

Link's eyes narrowed, as he rested a hand on the hilt of his cutlass, "And, said lackey attacked three of my crew members, killing them. If I find that you had a hand in any of this, I'll throw you into the ocean attached to a pair of lead shoes."

Dutour nodded, fear clearly in his eyes, "On another note," Said Link, turning to address the rest of the council, "There is a small group that joined my crew in Clock Town, they will not be taxed in anyway. And if they are," Link's eyes flashed, "I will hunt down each and everyone involved."

The council nodded, Link frowned, before turning to Bo and Auru "Gentlemen." And left the house. Link heard a rustling sound and turned towards the stairs to the surface. Link quietly drew his sword and headed towards the origin on the sound. Link kept his ears open so that he could locate the source. Eventually Link came to a cave not far from the forest.

"I'm going to regret this." Mumbled Link, before he descended into the cave.

 ** _*/TPP/*_**

The first thing that hit Link was the smell, the second was the small coil that wrapped itself around Link's neck. Link internally groaned and hooked two fingers around the coil, gently prying it from his neck. Volga sheepishly looked up at Link, the dragon trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Volga," Said Link, looking down at the dragon, "last I checked, you were asleep in my cabin."

"I woke up." Said Volga, "But I can help, I can help you find your targets!"

Link groaned, knowing that Volga had a point and if he turned back now, what ever was creating the noise may be gone. Link looked around and saw a simple wooden shield not far from him. Link walked over and picked it up, Link checked the shield over before placing it on his back, Volga wrapping around his arm. Link took a step forwards and jumped back when a Deku Baba strung from the ground, its jaws snapping mercilessly at him.

Link defeated it with a single swing of his sword, the top half of its mouth separating from bottom half. Link then observed the shield again, noting, with a sudden drop of his stomach, that the shield was new, having seen the same make in the Cove's Bazzar. Link hooked the shield onto his right arm and drawing his sword with his left. Volga hovered above Link's head, occasionally darting over to heaps scattered across the room. Link looked for any sign of a door, his frustration growing when he couldn't locate one.

"Link?" Called Volga, hovering over a head, "This one is different from the others."

Link made his way over to the small dragon, quickly dispatching another Deku Baba as it sprung from the ground. A small seed fell from the creature's mouth, while the stem it stood on darkened and fell over, becoming a normal stick. Link picked both items up and looked at them, Link recognised the seed as a Deku Nut, when it was thrown it would let out a loud bang and a bright flash. Many Sheikah Shadows used them when 'vanishing'. The stick was a normal Deku stick, they were often used as torches and walking sticks. Link continued on his was to Volga, stopping and looking at the heap. Link crouched down and used a Deku stick to prod the heap, Once Link was certain it wasn't going to move, he used the stick to lift a portion of the heap up. Link launched himself back in horror, as he saw the skeletal remain of a child's hand. Link quickly darted around the room, his horror growing as he found that all of the heaps were the bones of the different species, Hylian, Zora, and Goron bones were the most common, while Rito, Sheikah, Gerudo and Twili bones were few and far between. Link then looked at the back of his new shield. On the back, in very faint writing, were the words ' _Property of Pipit, return to if found_.' Link knew Pipit, he was a swordsman who had vanished three months before hand.

Link looked in the direction of where he picked his shield up, slowly walking forwards, Link came up to and used his Deku stick to get rid of the cobwebs, Pipit's boots laid behind the webs. Link had the sinking feeling the something bad was going on. Link looked at the wall in front of him, before spotting an inscription on the wall, _'Light the Guardians and the way shall open.'_

Link stared at the inscription for a minute, before he looked around the cave. 'What in the name of Hylia do they mean by light the guardians?' Thought Link, as he continued to look around the room. Link took a step forwards and felt something collide with his foot, looking down, Link found a lantern and it looked like some oil was still in it. Link quickly ignited the lantern and looked around the room, with the added light in the room, Link spotted a cluster of statues, six in total and a tomb resting in the middle of them. Link slowly walked up to the tomb and looked down at the writing on it.

 _'_ _The light of the six guardians shall guide all to an ever-lasting rest.'_ Was the first inscription, the second, which was lower down, read, _'Here lies Daltus, Son of Gustav, King of Hyrule, Guardian of The Picori Blade.'_

Link looked up at the statues again, before noticing the medallions the rest at their base and the torch beneath the medallions. Link walked over to a statue and saw another inscription, quickly darting around, Link found that each statue had the same inscription, _'Light us in order of receiving our power.'_

Volga suddenly flew over to the tomb and started hovering over it. Link carefully looked over the tomb again.

"What do you think they meant when they said, 'light us in order of receiving our power', Link?" Asked Volga, settling on Link's shoulder.

"Well," Said Link, "The statues are of the Six Sages, from the time of King Daphnes, but the tomb is King Daltus, who came a good century and a half or so before Daphnes was even born. But by order of receiving their power obviously means the Hero of Time."

Link's boot scuffed a metal object, bending down, Link picked it up. A tarnished Sword was in Link's hands, a faint inscription was on the blade, Link spotted a pedestal a couple of feet away and moved towards it. Link placed the blade in the Pedestal and walked back to the tomb. Link stopped and looked back at the blade, recognising it from one of the history books. Link suddenly realised where he was and why Daltus was here instead of Daphnes. Link grabbed the lantern and walked up to the statue of the Light Sage and lit the torch, before moving to the Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow and then Spirit Sage. A dull grinding sound came from behind the Forest Sage statue. Link walked up to it and saw a door next to it had opened.

Link grumbled slightly, before heading through the door. Volga following behind him. As soon as Link entered the room, the door slammed shut and locked itself. Link went still and spun around to look at the door. Link heard a noise behind him, turning around, Link spotted what looked like a pair of giant Keese, except that one was spouting fire and the other occasionally covering itself in ice. Link then looked at his shield, noting that it was made of wood, meaning it would burn if it came into contact with the fire. Link placed the shield onto his back, before taking the blade into his hand. Before he charged at the Keese, Link threw his shield to the side and gripped the sword with both of his hands. Link swung his sword at the Keese, his sword missing when the Keese darted out of the way.

"Hey!" Called Volga, "I can hover above enemies so that you are able to attack them! These Keese are annoying, if only we had something to keep them still."

Link frowned before he slapped himself in the face, taking a deku nut, Link threw it at the Keese, stunning them and allowing Link to attack one with his sword. After five hits, the Giant Fire Keese exploded into nothing and Link turned his attention to the other Keese, only to see it flying in his direction. Link threw another Deku Nut, stunning it and hit it five times with his sword. The Giant Ice Keese exploded into nothing and Link blew a sigh of relief. A chest fell from above Link.

"Ooh," Said Volga, "A chest, it might hold something good!"

Link slowly walked up to the chest and opened the lid, reaching in, Link found a Whip.

"A whip?" Questioned Volga, "What are we going to use that for?"

Link looked up and spotted a lever that was out of reach, "Volga, do you think you could hover above that switch?" Link Asked.

Volga flew up and hovered above the lever, "Like this?"

Link suddenly cracked the whip and wrapped the end around the handle of the lever, after making sure that the whip was secure, Link pulled downwards, changing the position of the lever, making the doors unlock.

"That could've hit me!" Exclaimed Volga, flying down to rest on Link's shoulder.

"Do you really have such little faith in me?" Asked Link, his eyebrow raised.

Link walked towards the now unlocked door, keeping an eye out for any more surprises. Link idly kicked a rock towards a torch, silently humming a small tune under his breath. Volga quietly wrapped himself around Link's arm. Then the was an eerie groan filling the air, Link quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and yanked it free of the scabbard and hauled his shield from his back.

Link's first thought was that he'd encountered a Redead, before he discarded that thought and slowly placed his shield back onto his back and held up his lantern aloft. The skinny, half-dead creature reached out to Link, slowly stumbling forwards, until it reached Link and promptly fell flat on it's face. Link slowly nudged it with his boot, before he decided to turn it over, so he could get a decent look at it. Link's stomach dropped as he stared down at Pipit, who could only keep moaning.

"That's Pipit!" Exclaimed Volga, as Link quickly grabbed a flask of water that he kept at his waist. Link carefully propped Pipit up and brought the bottle to his lip. As Pipit drank, his eyes opened, and he slowly looked up at Link.

"Link," Rasped Pipit, slowly reaching up to his friend, "i-is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Pip." Said Link, quickly rummaging through his pockets, trying to find food, "What are you doing here? Karane's been going mental.

"Dutour sent me up here," Said Pipit, "Told me to find what's been killing the livestock."

This was the first Link had heard of the livestock, "Pipit, what do you mean?"

"Cattle, sheep, goats, horses and even the odd dog or two, have been turning up dead near this cave, their insides practically liquid." Said Pipit, looking up at Link.

Link was silent, before he looked down at Pipit, "Can you walk?"

Pipit only bowed his head in shame, Link frowned, before hoisting Pipit up and placing Pipit on his back.

"Oh," Said Pipit, "You found my shield."

Link grunted as he positioned Pipit, so he wasn't poking him in the back, "Yeah, I take it the lantern is also yours."

Pipit only hummed, before Link looked around the room. Volga took the lantern from Link and flew a couple of ahead of Link, before he stopped. Pipit gently nudged Link's arm and handed him a piece of paper, "I found this when I got here."

Link took the paper, before noticing that it was a map. Link observed the map, before he placed it in his back pocket, "We shouldn't be long, everything here is so decayed and rusted that everything is rather straight forward." Said Link, as he made to head back the way he came. That was until the ground beneath him gave way.

Link and Pipit landed in a heap, Link letting out a low groaning sound similar to a dying cow. Link slowly got to his feet and gently placed Pipit on the ground. Volga flew down to them and hovered in front of Link.

"Well, there goes that idea." Muttered Link, before he heard Pipit quietly sob. Link turned to Pipit and knelt down in front of him.

"I was so close," sobbed Pipit, trying to curl in on himself, "and now I've gotten you trapped as well."

Link frowned, "Pipit, we aren't trapped, Volga can go get Alfonzo or Mikau."

"NO!" Cried Pipit, before he suddenly sobbing harder, "Don't leave me in the dark, I can't stand the dark."

Link frowned again, before he beckoned Volga closer to Pipit, "Pip, how long have you been down here?"

Pipit curled in on himself, choking out, "f-four-and-a-half months."

Link's blood froze, before he gathered some wood and placed them into a pile. Link then lit the wood and quickly located his travel pack, which had some food rations in it. "Volga stay with Pipit, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Link turned his head and spotted a wolf, Link clicked his tongue and the wolf ambled forwards. The wolf passed Link and laid down next to Pipit. Link smiled slightly before picking up the lantern and headed off into the darkness. The stench of decay getting worse, until Link's head collided with a boot. Grasping his forehead, Link looked up as found that he was now underneath the grave yard. Link's heart stopped, realising that he was in a grave robbing tunnel.

Link unsheathed his sword and stalked forwards, hearing the same strange clicking noise from outside the cave. Link looked forwards and spotted a door, which seemed incredibly out of place in the tunnel. Link quietly steeled his nerves and walked through the door.

 ** _A/N: Ok, chapter seven and the first dungeon done, the next chapter will be the boss fight and Link getting Pipit back to the cove. Review and favourite and who should I kill, Impa, Midna or Aryll?_**


	8. Chapter 8: Stal-Ghoma

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 8: Stal-Ghoma_**

Link looked around the room, before the door suddenly locked behind him. Link spun around and looked at the door, before looking up and spotted a giant spider on the ceiling. The spider's single eye suddenly opened and gazed at Link. Link gave a small gulp, before readying his sword. A coffin was suddenly flung towards Link, catching him in the chest, sending him into a wall. Link shook his head, looking at the spider, recognising it as a Ghoma, a giant insectoid species that are distantly related to skulltulas and spiders. Link took notice on how skinny its legs were. Link then remembered that he had a whip.

Link cracked the whip so that the end wrapped around one of Ghoma's legs and then pulled hard, so that Ghoma became dislodged from the ceiling and landed hard on her back, the armour of bones that Ghoma had made for herself cracked slightly, before Link attempted to attack her abdomen. Link's sword only bounced off, before Ghoma flipped over and scuttled across the floor and up the walls, making Link repeat the process six times before her armour broke entirely. Ghoma then started swinging her claws at Link, making the Gerudo raised Hylian duck and jump over them, before she promptly spat acid at Link, making him bring his shield up to cover his face and torso, which, unfortunately, allows his legs to receive acid to them.

Link gritted his teeth in pain, before he forced himself to move out of the way on another volley of acid, which allowed Ghoma to hit Link in the face with one of her claws. Link fell to the ground, before Ghoma quickly scuttled towards him. Link braced himself and rolled under the creature so that he was next to its abdomen, which he then hit with his sword until it exploded.

Ghoma let out a screeching sound of pain, before suddenly turning to Link and then spun around to face him, which was when Link threw a deku nut into her face. While Ghoma was dazed, Link stabbed her multiple time in the eye, before finally running the sword through the roof of Ghoma's mouth, which also earned Link a bite to the arm and a broken sword. Link relinquished his grip on the sword and then sighed, before Ghoma suddenly exploded in a could of black smoke and flames, leaving a heart shaped stone behind.

Link slowly picked up the stone, which then melted into his skin and Link felt his wounds heal up, as if he had never fought Ghoma. Link internally grunted, he had picked up a heart container, objects known to heal any wounds and make the user stronger, he could've used some of those in the past. Link heard a grinding sound behind him, he quickly spun around and came face to face with a statue of Farore, which glowed before speaking.

"You have cleansed this sacred land of the evil that was inhabiting it." Said the statue, "As a reward, I grant you my sacred pearl and a new weapon to defend yourself with." A green pearl slowly floating down to Link, attaching itself to a necklace Link wore. A sword then fell to the ground, the blade piercing the earth as it landed. Link noticed some inscriptions on the blade, the words were an ancient text that long predated Hyrule and even the Demon King, they roughly translated to 'Farore Courage.'

Link grasped the sword by the handle and slowly examined the blade, before placing it into the scabbard that wasn't far away.

"That was my personal blade, while it is not as powerful as many of its kin, it is strong enough to withstand any attack that is launched at you. When combined with the blades of my sisters, it will guide you to location of your destiny."

Link looked down at the pearl, before he was enveloped into a crystal and then warped out to the entrance to the cave. Link looked around, spotting that Volga, the Wolf and Pipit had been warped out as well. Pipit looked around him, his unkept facial hair and the blood mixed into it gave him a torture victim look. Link quickly and gently picked Pipit up and headed back to the cove, going down each stair case until he reached Telma's Bar. Kicking the bottom of the door, Telma opened it with an annoyed look on her face, that look instantly changed when she saw Pipit.

The majority of Link's crew were in the bar when Link walked in, with a half dead Pipit on his back. Telma called back to Peatrice to ready a bowl of pumpkin and cucco soup and then told Anju to fetch a large bottle of water and some medical supplies.

"Fierce Deity, where did you find him?" Questioned Telma, while Midna had Mikau check Pipit's pulse.

"A cave not far from the surface entrance, I assume it was dug out by grave robbers, as it passed underneath the graveyard and I received a rotting booted foot to the face." Said Link, making many of his crew's faces morphing into a mixture of rage, disgust and shock, "He said he been there four-and-a-half months, and that Dutour sent him to find out what had been killing the livestock, which I intend of questioning him about."

Midna looked at the sword on Link's back, "Link, where did you get that sword?"

"I'll get to that shortly," Said Link, "apparently the grave robbers were interrupted while they were 'working', seeing as there are a ton of bones in said cave, the creature inside it was a Ghoma."

Everyone froze, Volga bobbed in the air, before heading back to Link's arm. Ghoma's were known to be able to kill cities in a matter of weeks.

"I-is it dead?" Asked Alfonzo, leaning back, pale faced.

"Yes." Said Link, slumping down in a near-by chair, "After having to drag it down from the ceiling six or seven times."

"And what of the grave robbers?" Asked Dorian, "Were they found?"

Link shook his head, "My best guess is that they were interrupted by Ghoma when they tried to steal that hanging boot."

Aryll let out a little snort, and said, "A boot to the head."

Link pulled a face at her, which made Telma smile a little, before she frowned and asked, "How and why did you have to pull it down from the ceiling?"

Link stiffened slightly, before he sighed, "Why, because Ghoma had made an armour of bones and shells to protect herself, as for the how, well, I had to use a whip to hook onto her legs and pull her down. That's actually how my sword broke." Link took Farore's blade from the scabbard and held it out to Kafei, who took it and examined it.

"Link," Said the dark-haired man, "how did you get this?"

"A talking statue gave it to me." Said Link, which prompted Impa to spit out the mouthful of mead she had just taken in.

"A goddess statue gave you that sword?" choked Impa, while Tetra thumped her on the back.

"Yeah." Said Link, trying not to laugh at the situation.

The door to the Bar swung open, allowing entrance to a woman in a light green tunic, chainmail and a beret, carrying a small sword, a quiver and a bow. Karane dumped her items by the door, before looking at the group.

"Any luck?" Asked Link, steeling himself.

Karane responded by removing her hat and flinging it at Link, "Does it look like I've had any fucking luck?!" Exclaimed Karane, "It's not like I have much to go on, all I know is that Pipit isn't here and-" Karane's voice became choked, before Pipit groaned.

Karane stopped and stared towards the source of the noise, Telma moving out of the way, allowing Karane to see Pipit, "He was in a cave not far from the surface entrance." Said Link, "From what I can tell, he was either ambushed or he fell into a trap, possibly both. Both of his legs were broken, and he was nearly dead when I found him. He'd been down there for nearly five months."

"He's still very weak, but he can be saved." Said Anju, as Kafei handed Link back his sword.

"He said he was sent up there by Dutour, so I'll be paying him a visit later," Said Link, "anyone who wishes to join me is welcome."

Practically everyone scrambled to their feet, while Karane suddenly made her way over to Pipit, who could barely stay conscious, before he fell asleep.

Dutour was going to find out why so many people called Link a wolf. And Dutour was his sheep.

 ** _A/N: Okay, Ghoma battle, little description of a heart container and Link getting a new sword. Link is going to get his hands a little dirty in the next chapter and the current standing for who should die is Midna – 0, Impa – 1, and Aryll – 1._**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 9: Confrontations_**

In the end, seven people went with Link. The group consisted of Impa, Midna, Alfonzo, Mikau, Dorian, Aryll and Tetra. Impa looked at Dutour's house distastefully.

"He claims to be a man of the people yet commands them as if he is a king." Said Impa, her hand resting on her knife.

"He's always been like that." Said Link, before he walked up to the door, "If need be, the council will be dissolved, and everything will default to the level overseers."

Link thumped the door three times, before the Rito opened the door.

"Have any and all members of staff vacate the premises in the next fifteen minutes, if there are any left behind, the will be arrested along with Dutour." Said Link, looking at the Rito.

The Rito paused, before nodding. Link faintly heard Dutour demanding to know who was at the door and getting no response. The following minutes allowed the staff members to leave and Link's small party to enter the house.

Auru and Bo both stood up when Link entered the room.

"Midna, Alfonzo," Said Link, "if you would kindly escort Bo and Auru out of the house, so that they aren't caught up in Dutour's mess."

The Hylian and the Twili took the two outside, before Link's cold gaze landed on Dutour.

"You listed Pipit, a member of the security force, as missing three months ago." Said Link, his voice and tone sharp and cold, "did you not?"

"I did." Said Dutour, shaking slightly.

"You did so a month and a half after he initially disappeared." Said Link, slowly advancing forwards, "After you sent him to find a creature that had been killing the livestock, which it seems that I wasn't informed on such a matter."

Arten, another member of the council, spoke up "You had no need to be informed, you hold no power here."

Link's gaze fell onto him, before going back to Dutour, "And you failed to notice that graves were being emptied of their contents. There's also the fact of your dealing with members of the Yiga Clan."

"What do you want?" Sneered Dutour.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you betrayed everyone in this cove." Said Link, making Dutour's eyes widen. Many members of the security force lined the walls.

Dutour suddenly looked at the guards, before yelling, "Arrest him, he's trying to take power for himself!"

Viscien looked at Link, before pointing his sword at Dutour, "You must be stupid, if you really thought you were in charge."

"First your wife, then your son and anyone who got in your way and now, you left Pipit to die." Said Link, "The cave you sent Pipit into, the one where you had your men remove anything valuable from the graves and then deliver to you, had become infested with a Ghoma. You sent Pipit to find your men, telling him he was to find the source of the dead livestock, no doubt your men had orders to kill anyone who turned up and then report back to you."

Link looked around the council, before looking at Viscien, "How many of them are party to this?"

"All except Bo and Auru, Dutour placed threats over Ilia and the schools and libraries." Said Viscien, "Bo spoke to Ilia about it."

Link remembered what happened to Ilia, she had been killed by a drunk sailor, although Link only found that out second hand, there was the belief that she had been assaulted as well.

Link started to advance on Dutour, when one of the guards threw a knife at him.

"Samson stand down." Commanded Viscien, only to get a sword pointed at him.

"N-no." Said Samson, fear evident in his tone, "I won't obey a pirate, I won't."

"Sam, calm down." Said Link, slowly approaching the man, "You're a friend of Pipit, right?"

Samson nodded, "Dutour sent Pipit to a cave and left him to die. Pipit was half dead when we found him." Said Link, "His legs were broken. From what I don't know, but this man," Link pointed at Dutour, "is responsible for it. He sent Pipit to die and after he had his wife killed and sent his son to rot away, he would do something like that. Sam, he didn't even deny it."

Samson's sword lowered, before an arrow suddenly protruded from his chest. Link spun around to see Dutour holding a crossbow with another bolt loaded into it. Dutour then grabbed hold of Aryll and started backing away towards the door.

"Don't come any closer, if you do, she dies!" Snarled Dutour, as he reached the door, "If anyone follows me, I will kill her."

Link took a step back, "Just don't hurt them."

"That's for me to decide!" Sneered Dutour, to which Link looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, was I talking to you?"

Aryll threw her head back and stomped her heel down onto Dutour's foot. The man dropped his crossbow and let go of Aryll. Aryll proceeded to pull a dagger that she had strapped to her thigh and rammed it into Dutour's shoulder.

Dutour fell to the ground, with Aryll standing above him.

"*Vile pathetic man*" Snarled Aryll, in Gerudo.

Link walked over to the two and placed his foot on Dutour's chest and removed Aryll's dagger. After handing the weapon back to Aryll, Link moved his foot and pressed down ton the wound. Dutour screamed in pain.

"Why did you send Pipit to that cave?" Questioned Link, as Dutour as the man squirmed.

"I was ordered to." Gasped Dutour, trying to move Link's foot.

"Ordered by who?" Demanded Link, his foot applying more pressure to Dutour's shoulder.

"By the great Demon King!" Exclaimed Dutour.

Link removed his foot and took a step backwards. Link beckoned everyone outside. Once they had all left the house, Link turned to Viscien, "I suggest you get the area surrounded, before having anyone arrested." Said Link, "I don't know if he has had the houses altered for an escape route."

Viscien was silent for a moment, but before he could respond, Dutour's house suddenly exploded. The resulting force sent everyone to the ground, except Impa, Midna and Aryll, who were knocked off of the platform they were on and were sent falling down from the ninth level to the fifth level.

Words were lost on Link as all he could do was stare in shock.

 ** _A/N: Chapter 9 done. I made a poll on my profile on who should die._**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Lost_**

Link sprung to his feet and dashed towards the edge, skidding to a stop just before the drop. Link leaned over and looked down. Midna looked back up at him, hanging from a timber support, Impa a few feet below her. Link looked around for Aryll, but not spotting her anywhere. Midna quickly hauled herself up, with Impa following quickly behind her. Link then spotted something below on the floor of the fifth level.

Link tore through the crowd that had gathered to look at the fire, a group of Zora and Rito extinguishing the flames. Link charged down the stairs, Tetra following him. Eventually, the two reached the bottom of the steps going onto the fifth level, Link quickly located the object.

It was a telescope. Aryll's telescope, Link knew from the sea gulls painted onto the side of the casing. Link looked a few feet a head of him, his eyes stopping at Aryll's broken form. Link staggered forwards, before falling to his knees. Tetra stood behind him, as he could only stare at his sister and hope she would say something, anything. Link reached out, his hand faltering before it reached.

To Link, everything was silent, no people, no birds, no sea. It was as if time itself had stopped, only to torment him. Aryll suddenly gasped, making Link and Tetra jump. Link scrambled forwards and tried to move her, only stopping when she groaned.

Aryll's eyes slowly opened, as Link drew her into his arms, "Hoy big brother."

Link's breath caught in his throat, Aryll's face was riddled with pain. Tetra's hand landed on Link's shoulder.

"We need to get her to a doctor." Said Tetra, leaning forwards, "Or, at least, someone who can help her."

Link's mind immediately went to Telma, Link carefully slung Aryll's arm around his shoulders, Tetra doing the same on the other side. Link became acutely aware on the fact that they looked like a drunk trio trying to get home. They staggered down two levels, with Link kicking the door to Telma's bar open. Telma looked up to scold Link, before catching sight of Aryll. By this point, Aryll had blood leaking from her nose and mouth.

"What happened?" Demanded Telma, as she threw plates and cups off of the long table she had in her bar.

Link and Tetra set her down, Link barely able to speak.

"Dutour blew his house up, Impa and Midna were thrown off the level, along with Aryll, but they were able to catch themselves before they fell, but Aryll didn't get such an opportunity." Said Tetra, as Telma started checking Aryll over.

Link could only place his hand over his mouth and walkout the door.

 ** _TPP_**

Link looked at the empty whiskey bottle that laid on its side on his desk. Link had been in his quarters for the past three hours, trying to process what had happened. Aryll fell. She fell over a hundred feet. Link already knew that she wasn't going to walk away from it, not without some life changing injuries. Link heard a gentle knock on the door. Link let his head thump down onto the desk, before hearing the door open.

"Alfonzo, I'm not in the mood." Said Link, his face pressed against the surface of the desk.

"I'm not Alfonzo." Came Zelda's voice, making Link look up, "Telma managed to get Aryll into a better condition, but she said she's not out of the woods yet."

"Whoopy." Grumbled Link, his voice muffled by his arms. Zelda rolled her eyes and looked around Link's cabin. Aside from the desk, there was a bed with a set of draws next to it and a umbrella stand that was filled with swords, Zelda caught a glimpse of a few Master Sword replicas, only missing the tri force crest. Zelda also saw an axe and a flail hidden amongst the swords.

"Aryll might pull through, it seems the table broke her fall, even if it was only slightly." Said Zelda, as she looked into the umbrella stand.

"That doesn't change anything." Said Link, "It doesn't change that she was up there because of me, she was placed in harms way because I made a stupid decision that may have cost her life."

Zelda looked at Link from across the room, before stomping over to him and grabbing his collar, "Link, listen to me," Instructed Zelda, "Aryll has the same freedom as everyone else, if she didn't want to go, she would've said. Do you honestly think that she would blame you for something that came down to mere chance?"

Link didn't respond. Zelda let out an irritated sigh, before hauling Link to his feet, "Come on, you obviously need to talk to her." Said Zelda, as Link staggered around, "Are you _drunk_?"

 ** _TPP_**

Impa sat outside the bar, quietly. Not many were aware of this, but the Sheikah, whilst having very keen eyes and ears, had little experience with death, the sight and sound of it nearly driving her to sickness. The majority of her years she spent were around the then Princess Hilda, who later became queen and became the mother of the new princess. Impa remembered her heart breaking, but also how holding the baby in her arms helped relieve that pain. The same pain she had started to experience again, following Hilda's death. There was more that one reason Impa hated Henrik, a reason she didn't dare share with anyone else, out for fear of becoming an outcast.

Impa was suddenly removed from her thoughts by Zelda dragging Link by the collar, while the boy wiped traces of vomit from his mouth.

"I don't want to know." Said Impa, after a moment of silence, before Zelda dragged Link though the door of the bar. Link was in there for a total of five seconds, before he rushed back outside and threw up over the edge of the level.

'Please tell me that he isn't the chosen hero.' Thought Impa, sending a small prayer to the heavens, as the pathetic sight of the boy throwing up over the edge was slowly being burnt into her mind. Link straightened up for a moment and then collapsed onto the floor, before Zelda came back outside with a glass of water.

"I am never touching whiskey again." Groaned Link, as Zelda set the water down next to him.

"Something that's always confused me, Link." Said Zelda, "All those arguments, all the running that came from them, what started it, what gave you the resolve to walk away when Ganondorf banished instead of going to him and begging for forgiveness?"

Link quietly moaned, before hauling himself into a sitting position.

"Seven or eight years ago I got lost in a sand storm, I was stuck in it for an hour before I moved," Said Link, his voice hoarse, "I wandered around, unable to see more than half a foot in front of me and just as I thought I was going to die there, I heard them, like songs in spring, The heroes of old, every last one of them and with them the Colossi behind them, The Heroes chosen by the Gods. One of them, the Hero of Winds I think, waved his baton and the storm died and I saw their faces. The look of disappointment and shame was burned onto all of them, until they vanished, leaving only the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight, the hero of twilight looked as if he was weeping, before he too vanished and the Hero of Time had a look of rage, before he turned and walked away, his head bowed and his sword forgotten and all I could say at the time was 'why?' I didn't know what drove me to ask that, but I was found shortly after. No one believed me, except Riju, she looked as if she were going to cry, she died that night and I decided that I would get an answer, for her, the woman who looked so broken at the tale. Fa-Ganondorf, didn't want me to wander the desert 'chasing fairy tales', as he put it." Link look so broken, Impa quietly wondered if she should make herself scarce.

"When that night came, the first thing I did was leave and when I had enough provisions, I went back to desert and looked for that sword, the only solid piece of proof that what I saw was real, and I found it, laying across Riju's grave, as if she were telling me to go, and I did," Said Link, his voice cracking, "And now, because of my _stupidity_ , my sister is going to die."

Zelda pulled Link towards her, his face burying itself into her collar bone, Link's shoulders shook as he cried, his hands gripping the front of Zelda's shirt.

Impa lent back and looked up at the sky, Link's story had intrigued her, Impa made a mental note to ask Link about said sword, but the heroes had appeared to others before, they always spoke to them, offered words of advice and wisdom to the weary traveller, many not knowing that it was one of the heroes that spoke to them until after they had arrived at their destination. Impa knew this for a fact, for the Hero of Twilight had helped her return to her home when she was young.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm back at college and I'm trying to keep up with assignments and the like, have some of Link's inner turmoil and why he left, even though no one asked for it._**


	11. Chapter 11: Ole Tidings

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 11: Ole Tidings_**

Everything was hazy. He did not know how long he had been walking, how long he had been searching for her. He had to find her, and he had to find her soon, he didn't know what to do. She had always been there for him, even when he wasn't there for himself. The water lapped at his feet. Tiredly, he looked down, the water was so cool, so welcoming. Slowly, he submerged himself into the water, the sweet breeze slowly lulled him to sleep.

His eyes snapped open.

Off in the distance, he could hear a poor soul screaming so loud that their voice no longer carried the tune. He exhaled and rose to his feet and headed towards the source of the sound.

Oh, what is the tune that giants sung and slept to?

 ** _TPP_**

Link could barely watch as the boat that held his sister went up in flames. Aryll had passed in the night, before Link could work up the courage to speak to her. Link looked to his left, Midna and Impa stood off to the side, Link couldn't help but wish that one of them had taken Aryll's place. Link looked down at the daggers in his hands, one was made of Gold and the other of Bronze. Typically, anyone who was amongst the Gerudo had their weapons with them when they were burned, however, Telma had placed them to one side when they were setting up Aryll's boat. Link idly turned the bronze blade over in his hands, Aryll's name was printed onto the blade in ancient Gerudo. Link then turned the other blade over and his breath caught in his throat. Along the golden blade was an inscription written in ancient Gerudo, much like the bronze blade, however, this blade held Link's name instead of Aryll's. The blades were made shortly after Link had left, so it couldn't be an old inscription.

Link felt a lump form in his throat, which he swallowed and turned away from the flames. Link headed back to the ship. Tetra started following behind. Link had just reached the gang plank, when a massive roar caught his attention. Link and Tetra ran back to the pier, just in time to witness one of the great Colossi descend upon a small village that had been suffering from a plague. Link's breath stilled in his throat when the Colossus opened its maw and unleashed a stream of fire upon the little village.

A few members of the crowd visibly flinched at the sight. When the flames died down, the colossus turned its head to face the Cove, making everyone go still. Before it made eye contact with Link.

'Wake the spirits. Restore the blade.'

Those words suddenly echoed in Link's head, before the Colossus turned and went in the opposite direction. Link was silent, only turning his head after Tetra touched his arm.

"Are you alright?" Tetra asked, her eyes searching Link's expression.

Link's tone of voice was quiet and chilled, "Dutour had a master. That same master has turned those beautiful creatures into monsters. That same master caused Aryll's death." Link took a breath, "Perhaps a visit to Hyrule is needed."

Link then turned around and started barking orders to the assembled crew. Impa watched how Link had turned from a drunken, mourning wreck into a captain that commanded respect throughout the entire time he was speaking. Link then turned his chilling, wolf-like eyes onto Impa.

"There's someone in Kakariko Village that can help with our growing problem, is there not?" Said Link, to which Impa nodded.

"Good," Said Link, "Alright everyone get to the ship, we're launching at dawn."

Link then marched to the ship and up the gang plank and disappeared into the depths of the ship.

"Do you think his plan will work?" One crewman asked another.

"Finding a sword that can kill all evil and then using that sword to kill a guy who calls himself the Demon King?" The other replied, "It's worked before with the other heroes, maybe we'll find the hero in Kakariko."

Impa quietly shook her head, silently looking back at Aryll's boat and the burning village. Impa hoped that this was a battle they could win.

 ** _TPP_**

Link examined the sword in front of him, the Tri Force on the hilt and the leather wrapped handle and the long thin blade. The sword that had been gifted to him by the Gods had a permanent shine to it, as if it had just been polished. Link quietly looked at Pipit's shield, making a mental note to give it back to the man when he recovered.

A quiet knock jarred Link from his musing.

"Come in." Called Link, allowing the door to open and Tetra walking in, carrying two bowls of soup.

"Telma made soup, apparently it's your favourite." Said Tetra, placing a bowl down in front of the young man. She wasn't wrong, Link remembered begging Telma almost on a daily basis for a bowl of the soup, it annoyed the woman so much, she taught Link and Aryll how to make it. Telma said that she got the recipe from an old Hylian Vai that lived in Mabe Village.

"How many people do you think were in that village?" Link quietly questioned, "How many children?"

Tetra was silent, before saying "Judging by the town size and the fact that the inhabitants were suffering from a plague, most likely brought on from Malice, I'd say fifty people, at least, a hundred at most."

"It sometimes scares me how you're able to work that out." Said Link reaching for the spoon that had been supplied with the soup, "We'll be heading for Kakariko Village as soon as we land in Lurelin, it'll be a long journey, but it will be worth it, hopefully."

Tetra was quiet, "We're going to have to tell your crew who I am, how I know you so well, compared to the others."

Link was quiet, slowly looking up at Tetra, before returning his gaze to his soup, "You're right, the relationship that I have built with the crew was founded on trust and honesty, I'll tell them first thing tomorrow morning, that's a guaranteed time that the entire crew will be together."

Tetra quiet, "I wonder how they will react to find that the Princess of Hyrule was hiding amongst them."

Link only laughed and shook his head, neither noticed Midna standing outside the door.

 **TPP**

Both blondes were quiet while Link ate his soup, Tetra looked over some of the maps that were under the sword, one of which was of the great Hyrule forest and the Lost Woods, another was of the Temple of Time, complete with the pedestal of Time from the era of the Hero of Time, another one was of the Sacred grove from the time of the Hero of Twilight and another of the basement of an ancient castle in Hyrule from the era of the Hero of Winds.

"What're these?" Asked Tetra, twisting one of the maps so she could look at it properly.

"Maps of all the areas where the one weapon that could kill the bastard that took Aryll has ever been." Said Link, setting his bowl down, "Every time a 'demon king' has appeared, this weapon has appeared and been used to strike back at it. I plan on finding it."

Tetra was quiet, Link sighed, "I don't expect you to help me with this, as it would kind of be encroaching on your family history."

"Link, the Master Sword is a weapon shrouded in myth and legend, one the Goddesses chosen hero or one with the blood of the goddess can even find it, and no one is even sure about that." Said Tetra, her hand going to the Tri Force pendent her father had given her.

"I know, the sword goes from place to place, no one knows where it is kept." Said Link, running his hand through his hair.

"The sword is kept in the Temple of Heroes," Said Tetra, "The same Temple that is a hot spot for Colossi appearances, so going through the front entrance would be suicide, however, there is another entrance, but you need to get the keys for that entrance, you already have one."

Link quietly pulled out the pearl and rolled it around in his hands, the pearl had the mark of the Goddess Farore engraved into the surface of it, the same mark could be seen on the gem that was in the hilt of his new sword.

"So, I have to find more of these pearls." Muttered Link, his eye looking over the pearl critically.

"Yes, two to be precise," Said Tetra, "one for the Goddess of Wisdom and one for the Goddess of Power."

"Nayru and Din." Said Link, looking up at Tetra, who nodded.

Before the conversation could continue any further, Impa rushed into the room, locking the door behind her.

"We have a problem," Said Impa, "Midna knows who Tetra really is and has told everyone."

Link swore.

 ** _A/N: I wanted to get this up for Christmas and then for New Years but I got side tracked playing Breath of the Wild._**


	12. Chapter 12: Journey to Kakariko

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 12: Journey to Kakariko_**

Link marched out on deck, the entire crew going silent, while Midna openly glared at him.

"Shouldn't you all be working?" Questioned Link, looking around the crew, Impa and Zelda appearing behind him.

No one spoke, as Link looked at them expectantly.

"Well?!" Snapped Link, his patience wearing thin.

"Ever since the start, you've demanded that we all be honest with each other," Said Midna, crossing her arms, "And now, you've lied to us and placed all of us in danger by keeping _her_ here."

"And that is a problem, because?" Asked Link, his tone heated.

"Those monsters that are tearing the world apart are looking for _her_ , the Princess of Hyrule," Yelled Midna, glaring at Link, "do you even care about the crew or if they live or not?"

Link's glare grew cold and his eyes narrowed, "Whatever you are implying, Midna, is not needed at this point, I shouldn't need to remind all of you that _I_ am your captain and _I_ am in command here."

"To a crew that will not follow you." Spat Midna, making Link go still, as he looked around the crew, most of them looking at their feet.

"Is that so?" Questioned Link, before turning to Zelda and Impa, "The nearest safe haven, where is it?"

"Kakariko, it is hidden between mountains, Hateno and Lurelin are only a couple days away from Kakariko." Said Impa, looking Link in the eye, "I wouldn't risk going to villages like Deya, Mabe or the Great Plateau, considering that we need to keep away from the castle."

"So, we head for Kakariko?" Asked Link, prompting Impa to nod, "Looks like we're going to have to walk there then. I think there's a stable along the way, so we can rest and restock there."

Impa gave a quick nod, quickly going below deck to gather what belongings they had, reappearing a few minutes later, throwing a bag to Link and handing him his Sword and shield. The trio made their way to the gang plank, before some of the Sheikah crew members followed them. Impa turned and looked at them, before she jerked her head, making three of the Sheikah dart ahead, while the others quickly fell behind Link and Zelda. Impa followed after she was certain that no one else was coming with them.

 ** _TPP_**

Link was quiet as the small group walked through the tree of the forest that joined Hyrule with Northern Termina, Zelda knew that his crew turning on him had hit him hard, with only the Sheikah crew members joining them. Before they left, Link stopped by Telma's Inn and said goodbye to the Gerudo woman. Before they left, Telma had given them some food for their journey.

The group had to duck under many of the trees that that they weren't spotted by any monster patrols or Skyloft, who was circling high above them. As they reached the edge of the forest, Link gained a view of Hyrule Castle. Despite the hole in the roof of the Sanctum, the Castle was mainly untouched, Link knew that the Sanctum lead down to the chamber where the Hero of the Wild had fought the Great Calamity, it was now where relics of the past, like dead guardian scouts and the Champions arms, were kept. Link swore he could see people mulling around Castle Town and the other Villages.

"The Colossi must be searching for Zelda, frequently enough for the people to return from the mountains." Said Impa, her eyes narrowing, "Which is odd, since intel suggested otherwise."

Dorian looked up from a small fire he had made, "Perhaps whoever is behind this has moved to another location."

Impa nodded in agreement.

"Even so," Said Link, folding his arms, "we should keep our distance, unless we want to attract any unwanted attention."

Impa nodded again, until a rustling sound made her look out to the field. The small group quickly drew their weapons, before a Blupee jumped out. Everyone started to relax, before the squealing of a Bokoblin suddenly came upon them. Link swung his sword, the blade connecting with the creature while it was mid-jump, the thing flew backwards and hit its head against a rock, a sickening crack echoed through the forest.

Link looked at Impa, "Run for our lives?"

"Yep." Said Impa, which caused the group to charge out of the forest and into the field, where they promptly barged into a camp of monsters.

Zelda looked around her, before summing the situation up in the two best words she could think of, "Well, shit."

Impa already had a kunai out and embedded into the abdomen of a Moblin, while Link swung his sword and removed the head of a Lizalfos. The following actions were the same, quickly descending into a blur that was a mixture of adrenalin, fear and rage, during which the shield that Link had borrowed from Pipit shattered. Link was broken from his musings by the sound of fabric tearing. Spinning around, Link saw Zelda holding her arm, while a Bokoblin was holding the sleeve of her shirt, before it reached for Zelda's arm again and started to yank on it. In a moment of pure rage, Link pulled the whip from his pouch and cracked it, the end wrapping around the Bokoblin's neck, pulling the Bokoblin away from Zelda and onto the end of Link's sword. Everything was quiet, until a small jingle played through the air, accompanied by the sound of a lock unlocking.

Link looked over to the source of the sound and slowly walked over to a chest and kicked the chest, causing the chest to open. Link looked inside and pulled out an iron shield, bouncing it a couple of times to check the weight. There was a sickening pop, followed by a whimper and Impa relocated Zelda's arm.

"Perhaps," drawled Impa, "we should all look before we run."

Link shrugged, before looking around the encampment, "I don't think this was a simple monster camp, not with the number that were here."

"I suppose," Said Zelda, moving her arm around, "we were fortunate and didn't encounter a Hinox or a Lynel here."

Link nodded his agreement, silently observing their surroundings.

"There haven't been monster sightings such as this since Calamity Ganon." Said Impa, fishing he kunai from the Moblin, "Which makes sense, as they now have a new master."

The ground suddenly shook, making the group look to the north. A mechanical fox lumbered towards them, Impa let out a laugh of relief at the sight of Vah Pamis, The Divine beast, along with Arisa and Nadimis had been excavated after the fall of Calamity Ganon and merely stood as a sign of security in Hyrule. The divine beast came to a halt, with two figures jumping to the ground, one was Kado, the pilot of the Divine Beast and the other was a young woman, who appeared to be of Gerudo descent. The woman caught sight of Link and made a bee-line towards him, as she got closer, Link recognised her as his other, younger sister, Bunoora.

Bunoora immediately pulled Link into a tight hug, making his back pop as she did so, "Thank Din you're safe."

"I wouldn't thank anyone yet." Muttered Link, as Bunoora looked around the assembled group.

"Where's Aryll?" Asked Bunoora, looking around for her older sister, "Is she picking something?"

Bunoora was met with silence, which was then broken by Kado, "Perhaps we should all head into the Divine Beast, it'd much safer and faster than walking across the field at present."

The group silently made their way into Pamis, before Kado directed the beast towards Kakariko. Link walked off to the side, guiding Bunoora alongside him.

Link took a shaky breath and looked at his younger sister, "Something happened in a town by the sea."

Impa and Zelda watched from afar as Link told the 14-year-old Gerudo what had happened in the Cove and Aryll, as well as what he had been doing over the past year. By the time the Divine Beast arrived in Kakariko, Link's composure had broken and both he and Bunoora mourned their loss.

 ** _TPP_**

Impaya looked around the assembled group, Darus sitting in a corner, as to remain out of the way, Savara off to the side, playing with her bow, while Kargok held Mido, who had reverted to his natural Korok form, Sidon sat off to the side of the house, observing through an open window, having a quiet conversation with Ganondorf and Nabooru. The uneasy silence was broken by the sound of Vah Pamis clambering over the hills behind the village.

Impaya knew that the selected Champions were in the central area of the village, directly in front of the house she resided in, she often wondered in the Champions were aware of their status as reincarnated warriors, which allowed them to pilot their divine beasts easily. The doors suddenly flew open, with Bunoora rushing through and latching onto her parents, tears streaming down her face.

Before anyone could ask what had happened, Impa and Princess Zelda walked through the door, followed by someone many of them thought they would never see again.

Link could only look at the floor of the house, waiting for the inevitable questions and yelling to start.


	13. Chapter 13: The Calling

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 13: The Calling_**

Link stared at the wooden floor of the house, unable to look up at the crowd. Link barely acknowledged the foot steps coming towards him, until he felt them pull him into an embrace. Link automatically knew who it was, as he had done the same thing when Link was younger.

Ganondorf said nothing as he held his son, Impa was informing the group of the events that had passed, how She, the Princess and Aryll had escaped, how they had been found by Link and how Aryll had died. Bunoora had clung to her mother when Aryll's death had been mentioned, Ganondorf quietly noted that Link had stiffened when Aryll's name was spoken.

"On the brighter side of things," Said Impa, leaning back, "This Dotour had a master, whom, we believe, is responsible for the corruption of the Colossi."

"Makes sense," Said Nabooru, "Such peaceful beings, like Skyloft and Tempus, wouldn't attack anyone on a mere whim."

Ganondorf slowly let go of Link, noting that the boy had a grim frown on his face.

"Whoever it was," Said Link, making everyone look at him, "Sent a Ghoma into a cave near the Cove, the town that was built a few months back, but it had a bone-like armour to it."

"Like one of those Stal monsters." Said Impaya, her tone making it clear that she was making a statement of fact.

"Yeah." Said Link, before his shirt started smoking, "Oh, for the love of Nayru!" Link pulled his shirt off and shook it a couple of times, before a small dragon fell out. Link quickly pulled his shirt on and grabbed the dragon, "Volga, what have I said about sleeping in my shirt."

The dragon hung his head, before Link sighed and placed him on his shoulder, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a green gem.

"I was given this by a goddess statue after I beat the Gohma," Said Link holding out, "Zelda, told me that it is one of three keys that can be used to access the Temple of Heroes."

Ganondorf fold his arms across his chest and frowned, "Link, can I have a word outside, privately?" Ganondorf's tone left no room for argument. Link huffed and threw Volga and the pearl to Impa, who raised her eyebrow at the sight of the dragon.

Ganondorf led Link up to the shrine that acted as a halfway point between A great fairy fountain and Kakariko.

"Please tell me that you don't intend on finding all of those pearls." Said Ganondorf, as soon as he stopped.

"Those pearls can give us access to a weapon that can help us kill the thing that killed Aryll." Said Link, his arms folding against his chest.

"Aryll was killed in the aftermath of an explosion, the same explosion that killed its own source." Retorted Ganondorf, turning to face Link, "even if you do find all of those pearls, the blade that is kept within the confines of that Temple is not something to take lightly."

"The Master Sword, despite its 'lore', is still a weapon," Protested Link, throwing his arms out, "it can be conquered, like anything else."

"Okay, fine, let's say that you are able to 'conquer' the blade," Said Ganondorf, his hands resting on his hips, "what do you then intend to do with it?"

"Kill the thing that Dutour was serving." Said Link, without any hesitation.

"So, revenge," Said Ganondorf, "tell me, what would stop you from carrying out side revenge?"

"Nothing," Said Link, narrowing his eyes, "I would rather kill anyone or thing in my way before stopping."

Ganondorf was unnerved at how quickly Link had responded, "Then what would stop you from being any different than that thing?"

Link blanched, "I would be killing a monster."

"Only to become one yourself." Said Ganondorf, glaring at the boy, "You may kill this monster, but the people will fear you as they fear it and then, someone will turn up to kill you as you would that thing."

Link's expression faltered, before he looked to the ground, "I-I only want to-to-" Link's voice broke and Ganondorf closed the distance between them and held his son.

"I know what you want to do and why you think it is right," Said Ganondorf, as Link dissolved into tears, "but if you kill anyone who stands in your way, it will consume you and warp your mind. If you want to kill this monster, you'll have to prove to the people that you can be trusted and your fighting for them as well as yourself."

Link quietly sniffled, before Ganondorf sighed, "I have already lost one child, I don't wish to lose another."

Link rubbed his eyes, "I need to go back to Termina, I need to find Epona."

Ganondorf laughed, "I had been sending scouts out to look for you, one of them came back with Epona."

Link couldn't stop the laugh that came from his mouth.

 ** _TPP_**

Zelda quietly excused herself after Ganondorf and Link left. Zelda intended on visiting the grave stone dedicated to the Princess that held back the Calamity and the Hero of the Wild. After the Hero had defeated the Dark Beast, he called in all of his favours from the different species and settlements around Hyrule, in an effort to rebuild everything that had been lost. The response had been astounding, as everyone flooded to answer his request and, after twenty years' worth of nonstop constant labour and hard word on the surrounding villages, Castle Town and Hyrule Castle. The surprising part was that other Countries, like Holodrum, Labrynna, Calatia and Termina, had sent as many people as they could, with Calatia being absorbed into Hyrule. The following decades only strengthened the bonds between Hyrule and its neighbours.

Until the Colossi rose from the earth. When they were first spotted, Hyrule responded by reactivating the Divine Beasts. Then started a game of cucco, as to who would fold first, Hyrule or the Colossi. The game went on for a decade, with Hyrule being silent to all of its allies, before Holodrum sent a small band of soldiers, believing there had been an uprising. Needless to say, that they received quite the shock when Spiritum deposited them in the middle of Castle Towns central square.

After that incident, it had been agreed that a summit would be held every year at Hyrule Castle, with many researchers looking to examine the Colossi. They found that the Colossi spoke in an ancient language, with a few able to understand them.

That was how they learnt their names and why they were here. These beautiful, ancient creatures had been woken by a terrible creature that would ruin Hyrule in an instant. They made only one request. That a Temple be built around the Great Hyrule Forest and the Lost Woods, in order to protect the Master Sword so that the next hero could claim it when needed.

After the Temple had been built, each Colossi went off to their own place in Hyrule, Ventus to the shores and Skyloft to the Tabantha region. Other Colossi would appear from time to time, each going back to sleep, while the great Colossi guarding the Temple of Heroes, with Tempus and Crespeculum guarding the gates.

Zelda was broken from her musings when she walked into the tree that stood in front of the grave marker. Zelda quietly grumbled, rubbing her nose, which had taken the brunt of the impact. Zelda looked at the grave, before frowning.

Zelda had been up here multiple times during her childhood, which was why she was confused as to why the Tri Force etching on the grave was glowing. Quickly steeling herself, Zelda walked up to the grave and pressed her hand against the Tri Force.

Nothing happened. Zelda's heart was hammering.

One beat.

Two beats.

Three beats.

Then the ground opened up beneath her and Zelda fell down a hole.

 ** _A/N: Another chapter done and on the second anniversary of Breath of the Wild. Next chapter will be Zelda in her own dungeon, the Royal Tomb. Oracle of Hylia, the one they weren't expecting to see for a long time was Link._**


	14. Chapter 14: Zelda - The Royal tomb

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 14: Zelda – The Royal Tomb_**

Zelda hit the ground with a hard thud. Groaning, Zelda got to her feet and looked around her. From what she could see, she was underground, before she mentally berated herself, as she had just fallen down a hole. Tentatively, Zelda took a step forwards, her foot stepping on an old bone, which let out a loud crunch. Zelda jumped, before placing her hand over her heart to steady herself. Zelda looked down and bit back a scream. The bone that Zelda had stepped on was a Hylian's hand. In that hand was a traveller's sword.

Zelda bent over and picked the sword up and looked around. Zelda thanked the Goddesses that Impa had the foresight to teach her how to use a sword. Zelda took a deep breath and looked around her. Zelda spotted two Skultulas in front of her, blocking a door. Zelda spun the sword in her hand and quickly dashed towards the spiders, her new sword making quick work of them. Zelda took a breath and walked through the door, which slammed and locked behind her.

Almost immediately, three keese flew at her, their single eyes red. Zelda swung her sword, the blade cleaving through two of the keese, while the third remained at a distance. Zelda's foot brushed up against a small, round object. Looking down at her foot, Zelda spotted a small shield. Zelda quickly stomped on the shield, catching it as it jumped into the air. Zelda looked at the last keese and threw her sword at it, the blade going straight through the monster's eye.

A chest dropped down, making Zelda jump as it landed on the floor. Zelda walked over to the chest and looked at it, before she swung her leg back and kicked the chest open. The old lock immediately giving way, allowing Zelda to look inside and pull out a map. Zelda looked at the map, noting that the room she had landed in had stairs. Which was understandable, since this was the tomb dedicated to the royal family. Zelda also noted that the map had two rooms highlighted as red.

Zelda sighed a walked into the next room. From what she could tell of the map, the rooms just led from one room to the other. Zelda mentally bemoaned at how linear the tomb was, before mentally kicking herself, because a tomb was meant to linear, people were buried here. Zelda suddenly stopped and looked down at the shield she was holding. From what she could tell, the shield once had an ornate design, clearly made by the Gerudo. If Zelda didn't know any better, she would've assumed that the shield she was hold was the Daybreaker. The only reason she knew it wasn't, was because the actual Daybreaker was on display in Hyrule Castle. Zelda looked at the back of the shield, which held the inscription _'To honour our fallen sisters, may golden shield protect you in many battles.'_ Zelda suddenly realised what she was holding and dropped it.

The golden shield, or the Queen's arm, was a gift from Lady Riju of the Gerudo to Queen Zelda of Hyrule, after she had sealed Ganon away over 300 years before hand. Once that Queen had died, she had been buried in a secret location, with only the Sheikah and Zora knowing where. The common belief was that she had been buried with her hero. Zelda knew that the two had left a fifteen-year-old son and a twelve-year-old daughter behind, as the 100 years finally caught up with them, taking the Hero first, and then the Queen. Neither living long enough to see Hyrule fully restored.

Zelda looked around her, before picking the shield up and advancing to the next room. Zelda dispatched a few more keese, before she examined the room in front of her. There was a single statue, one of the Hero of the Wild with the Master Sword held skyward. Zelda looked at the hilt of the statue, noticing that it was missing one of the gems. Zelda immediately looked around the room, spotting a tomb and a necklace. Zelda walked over to the necklace, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the piece of jewellery. Zelda mentally identified it as a Guardian resistant necklace, imbued with rubies to resist the cold, sapphires to resist the heat, topaz to resist shock and, at last, diamonds to provide the Guardian resistance that it was famous for. A priceless heirloom.

One that had been buried with Queen Zelda nearly 300 years prior.

Zelda's mouth twisted into a snarl. Someone had been here before her and desecrated the sacred sight. Zelda turned her eyes to the tomb, before she quickly advanced towards it, necklace and sword in hand, and gave the lid a hard shove.

A group of keese flew out, which were quickly dispatched by Zelda in her rage. The Princess looked into the tomb. Empty. The tomb of the Hero of the Wild was empty, completely bare of anything except a small yellow gem that lay tucked into a corner. Zelda scowled and snatched the gem from where it was sitting and stalked over to the statue, quickly inserting the gem into the hilt of the sword.

 _"_ _Thaaaaat wasssss a misssstake, littlllle girl."_ Came a raspy voice from behind her. Zelda spun around and saw what looked like a poe, however this poe was easily twice the Princesses height and the lantern that the creature held was emitting a purple smoke. Something told Zelda that she didn't want that to hit her. _"The lassst one you will eveer maaaake!"_

The poe swung its lantern at her, prompting Zelda to jump back and bring her shield up. The lantern clashed against the shield. Zelda racked her brains of all the information that she knew about poes, quickly remembering that the bigger they were, the more hits it would take to defeat them. Zelda ducked under the monstrous ghost's arm and swung her sword, hitting the poe four times, before he backed off. The poe flew at her, causing Zelda to bring her sword down onto the monster's head. The poe screamed, before it vanished. Zelda walked over to the lantern and kicked it, a small key falling out of it. Zelda sighed, before scooping up the key and looking at her sword. The damage that the sword had taken was rather major, Zelda tapped the sword against the floor, scowling when the blade broke.

"Of course, it would." Muttered Zelda, turning to look at the statue. Zelda jumped when she saw that the statue had changed its stance, the sword of the statue now pointing at the floor, as if the statue were offering it to her. Zelda then noticed that the sword that the statue was holding was no longer the master sword, but rather a blade that looked similar to the one Link had returned with from that cave near the Cove, however the blade was thinner and the gem on the hilt was blue instead of green.

 _"_ _That sword is my own personal blade,"_ Came a voice from the deep recesses of the cave, _"it is imbued with the power of ice when it is at its maximum strength, use it well, so say I, Nayru of Wisdom."_

Zelda went very still, before swinging the sword in front of her. A cloud of ice billowed from the blade of the sword, much like that of a Blizzard rod. Zelda idly wondered if the sword Link had could do something similar. Zelda swung the sword a couple more times, watching as more clouds of ice flew out. Zelda looked around her, her eyes following the hand of the statue, noting that it was pointing at what looked like a wall.

Slowly, the Princess walked towards it, swinging her new sword at the wall, making it fall to the ground. Zelda quietly swallowed and advanced forwards. Zelda took a step forward, only to jump back as a chu-chu jumped from the floor. Zelda hit the monster with her sword, killing it.

Zelda quietly pleaded that she didn't run into a stalfos or a redead or a gibdo, the poe had been unpleasant enough for her. Zelda quietly advanced, swinging her at any keese or skultula that she came across. Zelda suddenly heard a squeaking sound, before ran into the next room. Zelda hated rats, almost as much as she hated the various monster fanatics, ever since she had snuck into the sewers beneath the castle when she was nine years old. Zelda looked around the room she was now in, before she spotted a pile of bones sitting in front of her.

 ** _A/N: Zelda's first dungeon finished, it's been an age since I previously updated and I've got no other excuse, except that the Champion's Ballad is awesome and Trial of the Sword is a pain in the arse._**


	15. Chapter 15: Zelda - Stal-King

**_The Pirate Prince_**

 ** _Chapter 15: Zelda – Stal-king_**

Zelda looked around the room, her grip on her sword tightening. Everything in the room made her on edge. Aside from the pile of bones, there were two tombs in the room, with the shattered remains of two other tombs near them. Zelda saw the crest of each of the Champions of Hyrule, taking a step forwards, Zelda went to inspect the ruins.

As soon as Zelda drew level with the first of the tombs, the pile of bones started to stand up. Once the bones fully assembled themselves, a skull floated from the corner. Zelda mentally identified the monster as a Stalfos, but this one had a cape, a large sword and shield and was encrusted with gold and various gem stones. The monster slowly turned and faced Zelda, its eyes lighting up red and letting out a snarling growl.

The Stalfos rushed at Zelda, the Princess barely having enough time to block the blow, a loud clang echoing through the room. Zelda swung her sword at the monster's legs, only to have the monster to jump back and start laughing at her.

"What have you done, you twisted monster?!" Yelled Zelda, her grip on her sword tightening, "You have no business desecrating this place."

 _"_ _I have more right than anyone!"_ Growled the skeleton, _"Bow down before the Stal-King!"_

The monster swung his sword at Zelda, who parried the blow with her shield, Zelda then struck the monster with her sword four times before he jumped away. Stal-King drew a second sword and rushed towards the Princess swinging his dual blades at Zelda, making her jump backwards, barely dodging them and causing the blades to become stuck in one of the remaining tomb stones, stopping the monster in his tracks.

Zelda quickly rushed in and struck the monster multiple times before he finally yanked his sword free and spun around to face her. Zelda quickly raised her shield to block the blows from the sword, making her skid backward a few paces. Stal-King rushed at Zelda again, only this time Zelda wasn't fast enough to evade the blades. Zelda felt a searing pain in her side, a quick look down told Zelda that the blade had cut into her side, with blood leaking from the wound.

Zelda grit her teeth and adjusted her stance, so she was ready for Stal-King to advance towards her again. The monster didn't disappoint, and he rushed towards her, Zelda hopped to the side, causing his blades to become stuck in the floor, allowing Zelda to strike him a few more times before he got his sword free.

Stal-King rushed at Zelda once more, allowing Zelda to duck under the blades and kick his legs off. The rest of his body fell to the ground, merely a pile of bones without their head. Stal-King's head rolled across the floor, with Zelda chasing after it. In her peripheral vision, Zelda saw Stal-King's body reassembling itself, prompting her to kick the head into a corner and stab it with her sword.

Stal-King's head slowly turned black, before it exploded into nothing. A heart container slowly appeared from where Stal-King's body fell. Zelda slowly hobbled towards it, the wound in her side causing more pain as the adrenalin slowly wore off. Zelda picked the item up, sighing as it melted into her hands and sealed up the wound in her side. Zelda heard a small laugh from behind her, Zelda grit her teeth and spun around, drawing her sword. Only for her to drop it at the sight of the person before her.

Standing there, golden hair flowing, and green eyes filled with laughter, stood the Queen Zelda the Scholar from the era of the Hero of the Wild.

"I never expected from my own descendent to draw a sword at me." Said the spirit of the past Queen.

Zelda dropped down onto one knee, "Forgive me, your grace, I did not mean to disrespect."

The spirit giggle slightly, "It is only natural," she said, "That you be on guard after finding out the tomb of your ancestors had been desecrated and a monster stationed here to prevent anyone finding out."

Zelda slowly looked up, before looking at the necklace, which only now did she realise that she had been gripping it for the entirety of the battle. The Scholar followed her gaze, "Keep them, you will need them for the task ahead of you."

Zelda's head sprung up, looking at The Scholar, "But they were gifts to you when the Calamity was defeated, priceless heirlooms-"

"That serve no purpose to the dead." The Scholar interrupted, "An heirloom is something that must be passed down from generation to generation, not locked away in a tomb."

A ring of light appeared behind Zelda, making both royal women turn and look at it. The Scholar smiled, "It appears are conversation is drawing to an end, before you go, I must tell you of your task, you must collect the fragments of the Tri Force of Wisdom."

Zelda's face morphed into confusion, prompting The Scholar to continue, "When the Colossi first rose from the earth, the Tri Force of Wisdom was shattered into eight pieces, the evil you will face will be at its weakest once you have the Tri Force."

"The thing that's corrupted the Colossi." Whispered Zelda, as The Scholar gently guided her to the light.

"Yes," said the Spirit, stepping back "May the Goddesses smile upon you, and the Sages bless you in this fight."

Zelda was lifted up and warped out of the Tomb.

The Scholar was quiet.

"It seems she has her work cut out for her, Little Bird." Said another spirit, making the Scholar turn and look at them.

"Urbosa," Said the Scholar, looking at the Gerudo Champion, "They are so divided, the Hero wants revenge and isn't coping with his sister's death and the Princess is so angry that she would choose violence above all else."

"And with the blade in the state it's in, they will certainly have their work cut out for them, along with the false Hero hindering them." Said Champion Urbosa, before placing a reassuring hand on The Scholar's shoulder, "Once this is all over, Link will return to us and Demise's curse being lifted from Ganon should make up for those problems."

The Scholar only looked at the ceiling, "I can only hope."

 ** _TPP_**

A glowing blue ring appeared in the middle of Kakariko Village, making Ganondorf and Link stop in their tracks, as Zelda was dropped down in front of them. Zelda turned around and spotted Link, before rushing to him and grabbing hold of him.

Link and Ganondorf shared a glance, before Ganondorf cleared his throat.

"Princess, is everything alright?" Asked Ganondorf, looking down at the girl.

Zelda took in two shuddery breaths, before looking up at the Gerudo man, "Someone desecrated the Royal Tomb, it was filled with monsters and the tomb of the Hero of the Wild is empty."

Ganondorf frowned, "Perhaps we should discuss this inside, with Impa near you."

Zelda nodded, allowing Link to guide her towards the Matriarch's house. All oblivious to Skyloft watching them, His eyes flickering to their natural blue colour.

 ** _A/N: Managed to write this, it'll probably be a while before I add another chapter, hopefully no one had abandoned reading this story since it's been quiet for a while._**


End file.
